New Love
by stormracer48
Summary: Edward leaves Bella in the woods only to be found by Sam. What will happen when he imprints and what's going to happen when she starts feeling odd? Sam and Bella - AU - 'M' for language and possible lemons.
1. Eyes

**Hey everyone. I've been reading alot about Sam and Bella and decided to put my 2 cents in. So, here it is.  
Disclaimer: Stephenie owns everything but my ideas. Teehee!  
**

* * *

**[Bella's POV]**

I sat there in on the cold mossy ground thinking about what had happened not even an hour ago. Edward had been acting so funny all day only to take me into the woods and break up with me. I thought he would never leave me. All he told me was lies. He gave me one last kiss and then ran. I tried following him even though I knew it was useless. By the time I stopped, I was lost. I didn't know the forest all that well and didn't know which way I came from.

I curled my legs up underneath me and rested my head on my knees. Charlie would be looking for me soon since the darkness of night was slowly creeping through the forest. Closing my eyes, I let my mind wander and soon found myself asleep.

Soon I started hearing my name being called from somewhere far away. I opened my mouth to yelled something, anything but nothing came out but a few whispering words. The men kept yelling and soon I could barely hear them. I curled myself further into a ball willing the tears to stay back. Yet, all the willing the world could not stop the flood gates when I thought about never being found. I would if this is what Edward had wanted when he left me alone out here?

When the yelling had stopped or at least was too quiet for me to hear, I became aware of everything around me. All the animals that were suppose to be filling the nighttime air were all quiet making my imagination run wild with scary ideas.

All the sudden a breeze picked up and then twigs started breaking under what sound like some kind of big animal. Curling further into myself, I shut my eyes hoping that it was my imagination again and nothing was there. All the sounds stopped and the breeze also stopped, I slowly opened my eyes to look over at the source of the sound. There stood a massive midnight black wolf staring straight at me with deep brown eyes. There was something oddly comforting in those eyes but soon all I saw was blackness.

At one point I can feel a wet nose, like a dog's nose, press up against my face and neck. Then I could feel myself being moved by someone who felt like they just stepped out of a sauna.

"Bella? You're going to be okay. My name's Samuel. I'm one of Billy's friends. If you can hear me, can you squeeze my hand?" He whispered in my ear. With all my might, I tried squeezing his huge hand and heard a chuckle in my ear. "Alright, I feel you. I'm taking you to your Dad, okay?" I gave his hand another squeeze yet couldn't will myself to open my eyes.

I felt one of his large muscular arms grab underneath my knees and his other arm wrapping under my arms lifting me into his chest bridal style. I pulled myself closer to his chest breathing in his smell. It was completely different than Edwards'. Sam smelled spicy, earthy and manly. I had no idea why but I felt a pull to his man that I've never felt with Edward.

My eyes couldn't stay open for very much longer as he gently carried me across the forest floor. Soon they closed with one last look at my bronze angel.

**[Sam's POV]**

Panic. The reservation was overwhelmed by it and fear. All the wolves kept racing into my house looking at me for the answers. For once, I didn't have any. Isabella Swan was lost somewhere in the mighty forest and there was an unknown vampire on the loose. When all nine of the wolves were standing in front of me, I decided to head out. We needed to find her and fast.

Once we hit the tree line, all of us stripped and tied our clothes around our leg to phase. Many of the pack members thoughts were jumbled almost causing a sudden headache. Silencing the members, I had five of my fastest runners run around the Cullen property checking for anything out of place. The four remaining members followed me in the direction of the Swan residence.

We stopped and phased back to our own bodies when we reached Forks. I didn't want or need anyone to catch us covered in fur. All of Forks and most of La Push were at the Swan's house surrounding an old pick up. Harry Clearwater was the first to notice us and motioned for us to follow him. I had the others wait while I followed him around to the side of the house.

I nodded in his direction, "What do we know?"

He rubbed his hands over his face before speaking, "We know that she was at school all day according to her teachers. When she came home, she left a note in the kitchen saying she was going for a walk. Charlie came home to find her school bag still in her truck with her no where to be seen. I have a really bad feeling about the Sam. Something just doesn't fit here." He finished by running his hand over the back of his neck and looking into the dark forest.

I followed his vision and almost immediately found the sweet vampire scent. "Don't worry Harry. My boys and I will find her. Can you please keep everyone away from the forest for a while?" He simply nodded and started towards the main ground that was stil around the truck.

My men watched what was happening around them and soon saw me looking at them. They moved around quickly and finally came to a stop in front of me with questioning eyes.

"Harry was told that she went in earlier before Charlie got home but as you can sense, she wasn't alone." The men started smelling around them and soon all four of them were trembling, waiting for me to give the 'go ahead.' "We need to split up and cover all the areas around the house. There's a new vampire that we don't know and I don't want them to find the Swan girl…"

"Bella. Her name is Bella," someone said from behind me. I slowly turned and there stood none other than Jacob Black. "Find her and then leave. I don't care what my dad or even what Harry says, you guys are not welcome here." With that he turned on his heel and left us with a glare.

"Okay…" I drawled out while looking back at my members, "let's head out and see what we can find. Remember to stay close and keep in contact." With that, the men took off towards the woods all knowing which ways they were going to be taking while shedding their shorts and shoes. I gave one last over the shoulder look to where Harry was standing to make sure he knew, before heading in my own direction. My shorts came off without any problem and I pulled them around my right calf tying it with the leather string I always kept with me. Smelling around, I finally caught the lingering scent the Cullen boy left and smoothly turned into my black wolf form.

I didn't waste anytime moving around the heavy wooded area with my nose staying close to the ground to follow the vampire's scent. Soon I noticed it taking a different route back to the outskirts of Forks and quickly turned back around and followed it back to where I assume he left her. There was another scent. A new scent. It was a strange mixture of strawberries and something floral that I couldn't place. I soon just let my nose lead me to the place of this berry mixture.

Soon I heard the sound a human heartbeat. Moving slowly towards it, I wasn't really paying attention to where my paws fell and my left back paw landed on a fallen branch bringing the snapping sound to echo around me. The heartbeat sped up franticly and then heard it moving around like it was curling up in itself. I poked my head through the bushes to find the missing Bella.

When she opened her big brown doe like eyes, I felt my world stopping. Her small body took on a glow that made her look like an angel. I could sense the fear that she was radiating off her body and slowly moved forward. I wanted to show her that I wouldn't hurt her for some weird reason. I could smell something salty around her face and brushed my nose around her eyes to smell the salt was from her tears. For some unknown reason, I brushed my nose along her smooth neck and inhaled her wonderful smell. I knew at that moment, I had just imprinted on this beautiful woman.

Quickly and quietly, I moved back into the forest letting all my men know that I had in fact found her and also to meet us at her house, and then phased back to pull on my shorts before I pushed my way back to her. There she sat still trying her hardest to disappear. I moved swiftly to her and wrapped my arms around her. She was so small compared to me. Yet, she felt perfect in my arms.

I placed my lips along her ear and gently whispered to her, "Bella? You're going to be okay. My name's Samuel. I'm one of Billy's friends. If you can hear me, can you squeeze my hand?" She grabbed my hand and squeezed. If I hadn't known any better, I would have thought she had my strength and had to chuckle at that. "Alright, I feel you. I'm taking you to your Dad, okay?" She squeezed once more before letting go. I put her up bridal style and started heading towards her house.

Soon I felt her move her head into my bare chest and I could have sworn she smelled me. Does she feel something towards me like I feel towards her?

Noticing her heartbeat starting to slow down, meaning she was starting to either get sleepy or has already got to sleep, I started humming an old lullaby that my mom use to hum to me. It didn't take long before she started grabbing at me and shaking while whimpering. Seeing her like that, made me want to kill that Cullen kid for leaving her like he did.

All too soon I stepped out of the forest and into her backyard. My men looking at me strangely probably knowing the feelings I had towards her. They circled around us before we headed towards the mass that was at the old pick up.

Jacob was the first to notice us and soon Charlie came over to me reaching out for his daughter. I hesitantly handed her over following him like a lost puppy.

I pushed my way towards her body which was lying on the brown couch. Harry grabbed a blanket from a closet and handed it to me while giving me a knowing smile. I rushed over to her when Charlie and the reservation doctor left her. Pulling the blanket up her shaking body, she grabbed my hand and pulled me down. Jacob saw this and immediately glared my way. Deep down inside, my inner Sam was doing a little jig knowing she wanted me and not anyone else.

Charlie brushed past me and asked me to take her up to her room upstairs. Not knowing what else to do, I simply nodded. I couldn't leave her and I didn't know what I was going to do when I was asked to leave for the night. I shook my head trying to rid myself of those thoughts before I gathered her in my arms bridal style like before. She instantly curled herself around me and smile into my chest.

Kissing the top of her head, I started my climb up the stairs. Turning when I got to the top, I noticed someone had already set up her room for me. I gently laid her down and kissed her forehead once more before I stood to leave the room.

"Sam…?" I heard her whisper. "Don't leave me, please."

How could I refuse her? I moved quickly to her side and sat on the floor looking at her sleeping face. Grabbing her hand, she gave me a smile that I wanted to store in my memory not ever wanting to loose it.

"I'll never leave you my Bella." I just hoped that I could keep that promise.

* * *

Let me know what you guys think. Hopefully I get some reviews so I can keep this story going... if not, it might just end up being a 'one-shot'.  
Thanks again yall!  
--Stormy


	2. Touch

**Okay, it is now 1:30 in the morning and here is the next chapter. It's all done from Sam's POV, hope yall don't mind. If I have mistakes, I'm sorry! I just really wanted to get this out there for all those wonderful reviewer whom I told it would be out by yesterday... sorrys again.**

Hope ya enjoy...!  
(BTW - Stephenie owns it all 'cept my ideas! :P)

* * *

**[Sam POV]**

I sat next to her for hours. Soon I started getting worried that she was in a coma. She wasn't moving at all to my touch. I grabbed her hand in one of my large paws and started rubbing my thumb along her knuckles hoping to give her some kind of reassurance. I don't know how long I sat there like that, but I started to feel my eyelids getting heavy and soon found myself asleep on her arm.

When I opened my eyes again, the sun was shining through her window making some of the sun rays land on her beautiful face. A few of the unusual sun rays had landed in her hair making the red highlights bright. Never in my wildest imagination, could I have thought my Bella would get anymore beautiful. Somehow, someway I would make Bella see that we were made for each other.

But, before anything else happens between us, I would have to tell my girlfriend, Leah, what is going on. I knew she was going to be beyond pissed about it. She always thought that I would make her my wife and to be honest, I thought I would too. That was before becoming a wolf and before I imprinted on the young woman lying in front of me.

Bella brought me out of my thoughts when she started shaking and grasping the sheets. Soon she started crying out before she started screaming 'his' name. I crawled up into the bed, gathering her in my arms. As soon as she felt my touch, she instantly calmed her body. Immediately, she curled her body into mine, breathing in my scent. Before long, Charlie started making his way up the stairs probably to see if everything was alright. His heavy footfalls made their way to the front of the door where he stood for a couple moments almost like he was preparing himself. I heard the door knob turn slowly, trying to move her body away from mine so he wouldn't get the wrong idea, yet she held on to me so tightly I was starting to think she might hurt herself. Before I could remove myself from her arms, Charlie was in the room glaring my way.

"What's going on here Sam?" he asked with a frown placed underneath his mustache.

"Sir, I was only trying to comfort her when she started screaming and now she won't really let go. She has quite the grip." I tried proving to him by lifting one of her arms only to have it be pulled back and secured tightly around my broad chest.

He kept staring for a couple more seconds before he started speaking again. "How's she doing? Any change yet?" He came closer to her bed before sitting next to us.

"Other than the nightmare like movements, nope. I'm really starting to get worried Sir. I keep wondering what he did to make this way." I lovingly stroked her arm, the same one that I just moved. I almost forgot Charlie was sitting next to us until he cleared his throat obviously knowing the look I gave her.

"The doc said that she could have placed herself in a coma to help things out. You know, like emotional and stuff. I just hope she comes out of it soon. Renee, her mom, is starting to get really upset about this whole deal and is starting to think about coming up. I honestly don't think I could handle her around here," he said chuckling slightly. He looked off over my shoulder remembering something he looked back my way and resumed talking. "So Sam, I thought you had a job. What's your boss think about you taking today off." He sounded like he was judging me slightly.

"Oh, well, I've been saving my vacation time up for something and we both thought that this was the perfect time for me to use it. No offense to you Sir, but until Bella tells me to leave, I'll be right here next to her." He looked at me and then back at Bella deciding some inner decision. Finally, he looked over at me and nodded before heading back towards the bedroom door.

"You do need to leave sometime Sam. You'll start smelling soon. Let me know when you decide to and I'll sit up here with her." With that he strode out the door leaving it wide open. I didn't say anything since I probably wouldn't want our daughter alone in her room with a half naked man.

Our daughter. I smiled at the thought of Bella being round with our baby inside her. I started thinking about what she would look like. She would hopefully be petite like her mother. Have those beautiful, bright brown eyes you could get lost in. She would probably have my bronze skin and jet black thick hair since it does run in the blood line. Maybe she would inherit waves in her hair like her mother has.

I started running my fingers through her long mane knowing that I was suppose to be patrolling tonight. At least I'll feel a little bit better knowing that she was going to have Charlie up here with her if I asked him to, which was an automatic given. Then again, I could probably ask one of the other guys to see if they could do it. If all else fails, I could always make them. I really didn't like ordering them to do something against their will.

Knowing my decision, I gently kissed my beautiful angel on her forehead and started peeling myself away from her. I didn't notice until now that there was a pull to her that my heart had. I took a couple steps away from her bed and the hurt feeling got stronger. I didn't know how I was going to survive tonight. I gave one last look at her before I quietly closed the door.

Charlie was sitting in his ugly brown recliner watching some baseball game on ESPN. That man was almost always watching one of those games. The closer I came to him, the more I noticed that this was the game that was played when Bella came up missing.

"Miss that one?" I asked suddenly making him jump and turn to me.

"Yeah, thought I would watch while I was off work. What's up?" He cocked his head my direction making it known that I had his attention while still watching the game.

"I have some …things that I forgot need to be done tonight. Is it okay if I leave tonight like you said earlier?" He looked at me like I had a different head.

"Of course… I thought you wanted to stay next to her the whole time? Oh never mind, yeah go do whatever ya gotta do." He stood up from his chair grabbing a couple fishing magazines on his way to the kitchen. I followed him in since it was on my way too. He poured himself some water and started towards the stairs. "Call me if you need me alright. Here," he went back over to the kitchen to some drawers and pulled out a key. "This opens the front and back door. Use if you have to. I don't want you to wait outside till I get up."

"Thanks Charlie. Can I go up real fast and say goodbye?" He motioned me up the stairs and I took off running slowing down only to open her door without causing too much noise. "Goodbye my Angel. I'll be back as soon as I can," I kissed her forehead and then reached down to grab her hand. "I'll be near just in case anything happens." I kissed her knuckles and breathed in her scent one last time before I headed back out the door.

When I got about half a mile into the forest and quickly stripped my shorts off and tried them to my lower leg. Thinking about what that leech did to her made me phase instantly. Still shaking somewhat I took off at a dead run hoping I could run off any pent up anger. I ended up at the reservation in about five minutes. My cabin wasn't too far in so I stayed phased praying that no one was around to see the massive black wolf.

I heard a single heartbeat deep within the cabin which only meant that Leah was in fact home. I took a big breath before phasing and redressing myself. I needed to get this over with and fast. But first, I had to get anything breakable out of the room considering she'll probably be throwing anything she can get her hands on.

As soon as I opened the door, I was taken back by the smell. She had some kind of candle lit somewhere on the first floor that smelt almost exactly like Bella. I was so shocked I didn't see or hear Leah come up from beside me before she smacked me in the arm with a book.

"Where were you last night?" - I was right, she was pissed.

"I told you, the boys and I went looking for the missing girl. Nothing more, nothing less." I started around her heading for the kitchen for some grubbage. She stopped in the doorway staring at me, waiting for me to say something else. When she finally decided that I wasn't planning on explaining anything, she stormed off to the living room.

After warming up some leftovers and grabbing a tall glass of water, I headed towards the living room where she was waiting. I tried not to acknowledge her as I sat down fumbling with the remote for the TV and satellite.

"You're different. What happened to you last night? I waited for you and even saw the rest of the pack but, you were nowhere to be seen. Tell me Sam, what happened?" Her icy cold stared bore into the side of my head as I kept eating.

Suddenly, I felt what I thought was a pillow thrown at my head. I saw a rather thick book landing next to my bare foot and then it clicked – she actually threw something at me. Not once since we've been together had I ever hit her or caused her any pain especially after what happened with her cousin, Emily. Yet, here she was throwing shit at me, trying to hurt me!

I had to take a couple of deep breathes trying to will the shaking down so I didn't actually phase right next to her. I turned my glare towards her and took notice of the flinch she tried to hide. Good, I scared her.

"What the fuck happened Samuel?"

"I found her. She was so broken Leah," flashes of the night before passed through my mind of her curled up on the ground. "Then, I detected something different about her. She glowed to me Lee! I think the imprinting is real and that I imprinted on her." I had to turn my face to hide my sadness. I frankly didn't want to hurt her but there was no other way.

I started taking another bite of my food when she started screaming at me.

"You said that it was just a myth! What the fuck am I suppose to do now? Just let you go?!"

Me, being the idiot I am, nodded in response to her question. She ran past me and up the stairs. Things were breaking and drawers were being slammed shut. At this point, I really hoped she was hurting since she was basically destroying the house I built by hand.

When I started hearing things being thrown into the walls, I decided enough was enough. Climbing the stairs two and a time, I was up them in seconds. She was in our, no, my room throwing anything and everything she could get a hold of. I had to stop her before she hurt herself and also before she put anymore holes in my walls. As it was, I was probably going to be spending a couple weeks redoing all my hard work.

I took hold of her shoulders, pushing her as gently as I could back against the wall. Her breathing was labored and her eyes were full of unshed tears. I couldn't help but to feel guilty knowing that I was the one that did this to her.

I had to lower my head so I could look into her eyes and then I started, "You have no idea how miserable I feel about this. I didn't want to end it this way but I have no other choice Lee."

She immediately got frantic, almost begging, "I can be whatever you need me to be baby! Just tell me and I'll do it. I can't loose you Sam – we were meant to be together."

Shaking my head, "Lee Lee, you can't be her. As much as you want to be, you will never be Bella. I'll always love you Lee, I just am not in love with you anymore. I'm sorry."

She latched on to my forearms begging me to change my mind. I've never seen her like this. She was/has always been strong, why not now?

Suddenly she got pissed, probably knowing who I had fallen for. I kept her shoulders pressed squarely against the wall while she pushed and pulled trying to get out of my grasp.

"Her?" She screamed, "Why her?! What's so different about her Sam? You're going to throw all of this," she waved her arms motioning between us, "away just for her!"

She gave one last final push against me and I let her free. She stood back staring into my dark brown eyes as I looked into hers bright blue ones knowing that she was trying to read me like she always did in the past. Quickly, she moved past and started gathering her things. She grabbed a duffle from my closet and proceeded to pull her things out of the dresser. When she was finished, she stormed into the bathroom stuffing her personal items into a smaller purse-like bag. She came back into the bedroom, brushing past me, knocking into my shoulder.

Leah paused in the doorway, glaring at me like I was supposed to stop her and beg her to stay. The only thing I could think of doing was sit on the completely destroyed bed and watch her leave.

Realizing that I was planning on doing anything soon, she shrieked out in anger and in frustration then stormed through the hallway and down the stairs. I was going to be really surprised if they still stood when she finally left. I heard the door slam shut in her wake. One thing about Leah, she loved to make an entrance and leaving with a bang.

After a quick hot shower, I looked around at all the damage that woman caused. It looked that I did in fact of a good two or three weeks of hard work ahead of me. How could one person do that much destruction?

Changing into a pair of a cutoff shorts; I locked the cabin and headed into the woods. Once deep inside, I phased instantly completely forgetting about the shorts. That only meant that I had just planned another shopping trip – great.

When I was done chewing myself out about the shorts issue, I headed straight towards Bella's house. Paul was patrolling until I was done and I'm pretty sure he had some stuff to take care of. Last I heard from the Elders, he was failing two of his major courses. I need him this summer and it would be so much easier if he wasn't in summer school.

'_I'm not failing them anymore, Boss' – Paul_

'_How many times to I have to tell you not to call me that?' _

'_Alright, alright. How'd Leah take the news?' – Paul_

I showed him what happened from memory and felt him cringe though the connection.

'_Yeah, you're telling me… I had to be there first hand. She's strong though. Give her a couple weeks… or months and she'll be just fine. How's everything over there?'_

'_Fine… someone stopped by that I'm pretty sure you won't be too happy about.' – Paul_

'_Who?' _I went through some of his memories from today and saw none other than Jacob Black stopping by. Lucky for me though, Charlie didn't let him in.

Within minutes I was standing next to Paul watching the house. There were no new smells and no new noises so I settled myself and waited for night. I sent Paul away after a few hours, praying that he was going to be doing his homework. When night fell, I curl up in ball underneath her window only to be battling sleep listening to her calm breathing.

'_Goodnight my Bella.'_

_

* * *

**Alrighty peoples! What'd yall think about it?! Let me know by hittin that lovely little 'review' button and leave me a comment or two or maybe even three! It's late, don't mind me.  
Till next weekend my loverlies!  
Hugs and wolfie kisses,  
--Stormy**_


	3. Long Lost Relatives

**Alrightys peoples - I did not proof read this before I posted so if there are any mistakes and knowing me, there will be, please forgive me! I'm also sorry that I didn't post it on the 7th like I said in my review replies but I worked my butt off when the reviews went over 80. You guys keep surprising me! I'm really sorry to those reviews I haven't replied too yet. I'm trying.  
This story is almost needing a beta. If one of you readers want to take this on - let me know. PM or email me... something. I will get back to you.**

**I really hope you like this chapter. It went in its own lil way and I kind of jumped a few chapters or mixed like 3 in 1 or something. Anywho! Hope ya like it - next one should be in all Bella POV.**

Disclaimer: Stephenie owns all. 'Nough said.

* * *

**[Sam POV]  
**  
Three days… three long days she didn't move or even flinch. I was constantly by her side holding her hand or playing with her hair, telling her about anything and everything that was happening in Forks and La Push. I didn't know if she could hear me or even understand me but everyone always says that it helps to talk to people who are comatose like she is. I really would like to believe she could hear me and possibly recognize my voice.

When I wasn't by her side, I was doing patrols. Most the pack took over my shifts so I could stay with my Bella but, most of them still had school to attend which left me alone with my thought for hours. I always made sure to run by her house every hour or so just to listen to her slow steady heartbeat. Sometimes when I would go close to the house, her heartbeat would pick up a little before slowing down again. Maybe her body knew it was me even though she still lay sleeping. I couldn't wait to see those eyelids flutter and look into her deep brown eyes. I would do anything to see them again.

On the seventh day, Charlie sent me out wanting to spend time wanting to spend time with her. I had a feeling that if she didn't wake up soon, he would admit her in the hospital. Before he actually kicked me out, I bent down next to her ear begging her to wake up. I could have sworn I saw her hand and fingers move. I shook my hand and gave a gentle kiss on her forehead. As soon as I was outside, I went to the edge of the woods to take off all my clothes. Paul and Quil were currently on patrol and I could hear that they were yet again arguing. This time it was about what movie should be 'Best of the Yeah.'

'_Dude! That punching one should totally take the award' – Paul_

'_Nope – it's all about the zombies' – Quil_

This went of for a couple more minutes. I followed the sounds of their growling and their paw steps. When they saw me standing next to a huge pine, they bowed down showing me the sides of the necks. A sign of respect they liked showing me and to tell you the truth, I liked seeing them do it. They didn't look up until I was standing in font of them.

'_Good morning boys…' _

'_Morning Sam' – Quil_

'_Mornin' Boss!' – Paul_

I growled in his direction as soon as he called me that. _'Anything new that I should know about?'_

'_The Cullen smell is vanishing nicely, Sir. There hasn't been any other vampire activity lately.' – Quil_

'_I think Jacob might be phasing soon. He's been feeling sick and Billy says that he has the fever. I've told him to contact you when he's close to the final stage.' – Paul_

'_Very nice – I just want to thank you guys again for taking my shifts. Nothing has really happened and I'm pretty sure Charlie wants to send her off to Seattle for more treatment.' _I could see the two wolves in front of me nod their huge heads with sad eyes. Quil saw Bella has a sister, just like Paul had. _'I need you Quil, to go hang out at Bella's while Paul, you head west. I'll run up north and then we'll meet up with Quil. Understand?'_

The guys nodded once more before heading off in the instructed direction. I started heading north and decided to loop around once I got to the Canadian boarder. If I didn't smell anything in our state, I sure wasn't going to go into a different country. In my loop, I turned east and headed into Montana. At least if someone saw me, they would just assume I was an overgrown wolf. I soon found myself standing on a mountain top looking down into a beautiful iced over lake. Why it was iced over, I had no idea.

Before I could get any deeper in thought, Quil started yelling at me to get over to the Swans'. From what I could see in his mind, the doctor along with some other man and woman stopped by the house which started a screaming fight. The woman looked oddly familiar.

I could hear Paul trying to calm Quil down and not go in there himself. I took off at a dead run pushing myself harder than I had before. The trees blurred all around me while the ground shook under my paws. About ten minutes later, I had crossed the entire state of Washington and slid to a stop along the edge of the forest. I could hear the woman screaming and Charlie talking normally in response. Finally, the man that was with the screaming woman pulled her out of the house. It was then that I could take my first real look at her. It was none other than Renee. No wonder she looked so familiar.

'_I'm gong to head in and see what's going on. Keep a watch on those two please.'_

Quil didn't acknowledge my request but I knew he was on top of it like usual. I phased back and pull on my shorts and shirt. I had started keeping a shirt with me since Charlie saw me with Bella half naked. I gave my boys one last look back and headed towards the house. Charlie seemed to always leave the back door open for me even though he gave me key.

Slowly, I opened the door to find him sitting in his old ugly chair. He truly looked broken sitting with his hands holding his head. He didn't even seem to notice me come in and sit down next to him. He jumped as soon as my voice broke the silence.

"What's going on Charlie?"

"Dear God Sam! How long have you been there?" He had a wild look to his eyes but you could see he sadness he was trying to hide.

"Not long – just came over and saw the people out front and decided it was probably safer to go through the back way." Charlie thought this over and soon nodded in agreement.

"Renee thought that it was finally time to be a mother and come up to tell me what I'm doing wrong, like usual." We sat next to each other lost in out own thoughts. That's what I liked the most about him; no words were needed to be comfortable around each other. The house was dead quiet with the exception of our breathing and a couple sighs coming from Charlie.

A couple hours into our silent bonding time, Renee and the man I could only assume was her husband thanks to the rings on both their hands, came walking thorough the front door. I honestly didn't even remember the doctor even leaving but we were the only ones in the house. Renee was quite beautiful in her own ways. I could see some of Bella's beauty in her. She had a lighter brown color for her hair and soft blue eyes instead of Bella's chocolate brown. She had a somewhat dark tan which almost looked like she came straight off the reservation. Renee had a certain air around her. It was almost as if she was too good for this house let alone this town. Maybe that was why she left Charlie. All the sudden she turned her soft blue eyes into a very cold death glare aimed towards me.

"Who the fuck are you!?" She practically yelled at Charlie and me. The man took her arm and whispered Bella's name in ear. Renee's tense body calmed down while her death glare was still burning holes on my face.

Charlie was the first to break the tension filled silence. He cleared his throat before speaking, "This here," he motioned my way, "is Sam Uley. He is the man responsible for finding _our_ daughter and bringing her home. As long as Bella says its okay, he is staying around, learn to deal with it woman." His eyes as hard as steel while flexing his hand into fists.

Renee huffed around for a couple minutes before actually sighing and sitting down. I couldn't take it anymore and found my hand stretching out in front of me.

"My name is Samuel – and you are…?" The man looked at my hand a couple seconds before shrugging his shoulders and placing his smaller hand in mine giving it a good firm shake.

"I'm Phil – I'm Renee's husband." He looked over at her showing nothing but love.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Phil but, if you don't mind, there's a beautiful young lady upstairs that I want to see." Phil smiled up at me while Renee started huffing again at his side.

I could hear Renee starting to argue with Charlie yet again. Only this time, it was about me. I blocked their conversation knowing Charlie would stand up for me if needed. After I put my foot on the first stair, something was different. The further I climbed the stronger the difference came. I could still smell the scent of sun ripened strawberries tagged along with lavender. It was so mouth watering.

When I walked into the room the glow that surrounded her almost double in size. Everything about her seemed different. Her hair was longer and had more shine which brought out all the highlights. Even her body seemed more tones as if she had been working out lately. This was just too much- too weird. I had to leave and find the answers. I ran down the stairs and immediately turned towards Renee and Charlie.

"Does Isabella have any Quileute blood in her?" I asked a very serious tone almost matching my Alpha voice. Charlie looked at me like I had a new head growing while Renee's face went white and she turned her head.

"What are you talking about Sam? You know that we don't have your blood running in our veins. What's this about?" Charlie never took his eyes off me until Renee cleared her throat.

"How would you know?" She kept her eyes forward and away from Charlie who was currently looking shocked beyond belief.

"You see, when we hit a certain age, our body's change. We become 'one with the tribe' I guess you can say. Right now, if you went to her, she'll be different than earlier. Now tell me whose blood is running thought her." Everything stopped. Nobody said a work until Renee mumbled something that sounded like "Billy Black." I wasn't the only one that heard her and Charlie shot up out of his chair taking the stairs two at a time. I could hear his gasp before he slowly came back down the stairs with a new anger blazing deep in his eyes.

"You bitch! When did you do it?!" Phil stood ready to defend if need be but Charlie soon turned to him. "Did you know you're sleeping with a slut? Turn your back once and she'll sleep with your best friend." He turned back to his ex-wife. "Does he even know that he has a daughter?" His anger soon turned to sadness when he realized what he just said.

"I'm going to be sending one of my …friends in to help. He's going to be staying in her room for now so it would probably be best if you just forgot he was even there." Renee and Charlie were about ot protest when I cut them off, "This is a rez situation now and it needs to be handled by us." I turned and walked out of the house before they had a chance to say anything more.

Quil was already waiting for me, standing beside a tree in his board shorts. "Contact me if anything happens right away please," he must have saw my worried look and grabbed me a half hug.

"Everything will be fine Sam. She may not even turn, right? The legends say nothing about a wolf _girl_." I knew was trying to help make the blow easier to take but it didn't really work.

With one last look at the house, I started taking my clothes off to phase. I threw him my shirt with a pointed look before tying my shorts up and phasing mid-stride. I couldn't feel anyone in wolf form so I ran. I had no idea where I was going so I just ran. When I finally stopped, I had circled the state twice and was standing in front of the Clearwater's house. I could Leah was inside but that wasn't the reason I was here. Harry Clearwater was on the counsel and was once a wolf himself so maybe he would have the answers I was seeking.

After lightly knocking on the door, I heard heavy footfalls coming towards the door. Thankfully I had phased in the woods before I came up to the door. Harry opened the door and knew something was wrong. He pulled me in before I could speak. Leah was sitting on the couch playing some videogame with Seth, her brother, and had to do a double take before she realized it was me. She jumped up and ran over to me. If I wasn't watching her, I would have fallen to the ground with the force of her tackle.

Before she could do anything more, Harry grabbed my arm and pulled me towards this office. Pushing me through the opened door, he gave his daughter a meaningful glare before shutting it rather loudly. I lowered my head so it was touching my bare chest hoping it would how him the respect he deserved.

"From the look on your face when my daughter attacked you, I know you're not here to discuss her, am I correct?" I nodded in response and waited for him to continue. "So, what has brought the Alpha to my house…?" He almost asked to himself. I didn't know when or how to answer until I looked up and saw him watching me.

"Sir, as you very well know, our boys around here have been phasing because of the leeches," he nodded his head knowingly. "While I was at the Swan residence earlier, I found out something that might question all of our legends." With that being said, he looked at me questioningly before motioning me to sit in one of the wooden chairs that were placed all over the room.

He waiting until we were both seated and as comfortable as one could get before speaking. "Okay Sam – you have my full attention. What's going on?"

I told him everything I witnessed knowing that he wouldn't betray my trust. I told him about the changes my Bella's body has gone through and even told him about her unique smell being different. When he finally asked why I thought about her phasing, I had to stop and think how I was going to word this. Harry and Charlie have always been closer with each other than Billy and Charlie. I knew if it came out wrong, something very bad might happen.

"Well, I guess in a way Renee confessed something to Charlie that makes everything clearer. You see, she slept with Billy Black, Sir. Isabella Swan is not Charlie's daughter. She has the Black's blood running through her and I believe with all the events that have been happening, her body is trying to do more to protect itself."

Harry sat stone still for about ten minutes before shaking his head and chuckling softly. "Wow. Hmm, this certainly puts a twist in the legends. Do you think you can handle having a female wolf in your pack?"

"I really don't think I have a choice, Sir. Plus, I believe she in my imprint." I said the last part with my head lowered. I know he wasn't thrilled when Leah and I first got together just because of this. His head snapped up and a slight glare came over his peaceful face. Somehow he didn't say anything.

When I opened my mouth to ask him another question, the door banged open with Sue looking at us with wild eyes. "I heard howls Sam. There was a couple warning howls and one that sounded so painful. You need to get out there and see what's wrong."

I was out of the door before she finished the sentence. I didn't bother taking my clothes off before I phased just inside the forest cover. Quil and Paul were the only thoughts I could hear and they were yelling at each other.

'_Hold her Paul! Grab her tail or something…' – Quil_

'_Dude, she acting like she can't even hear. Sam? You comin?' – Paul_

'_Five minutes. Give me five and I'll be right there.' _The unthinkable had happened and now my imprint is a fellow wolf. I pushed myself feeling my legs starting to burn with the intensity. Trees flew by and animals stop in their tracks. Soon, I was in range to hear growls and whimpers. I didn't recognize one of the growls and knew that it was Bella.

When I finally reached the spot where they were fighting, all I saw was fur and broken bodies. Quil and Paul both in human form, pulling apart their shorts and shirts trying to make bandages to stop the bleeding. Paul was the first to speak.

"She phased Sam. I've never seen something that white before. We tried holding her back and howling to you for backup. She completely freaked out and took off running north. We couldn't even read her mind and by the way she was acing, she couldn't her us either." He finished by lowering his head and showing me his neck. All I could do was snarl and start running. I had to find her…

**AN: Leave me some love please! Until next time my loverlies! Hugs and wolfie kisses! -- Stormy**


	4. Paws

_**Hey everyone - sorry it took so long getting this posted. I kept reading it, and reading it, and reading it some more and finding things I didn't like.  
I would really like to thank **_**xxAlicexBrandonxCullenxx _for beta'ing this bad boy for me. Thanks again hun.  
I noticed that some of you guys wanted a longer chapter, so I really tried and made this as long as I could. Okay, that's a lie, I could have gone longer but yeah... I hope yall enjoy!_**

_**[Disclaimer: S. Meyers owns all except my ideas ;P]**_

* * *

[SPOV]

I ran after her for hours that soon turned to days. I followed her scent through many kinds of country sides, ignoring the aching pain in my stomach from hunger. Sometimes, it seemed like her scent and presence disappeared completely. I tried to hold in my panic, hoping that she would pop up again. Only after a couple desperate howls would she start moving again.

We followed that routine through many states, praying that she would just give in. Yet, here I was running before her like a lost pup.

I could feel other wolves in a couple of the other states and somehow got her to go around their territory. However our luck had come to an end when I sensed a large pack ahead of us. Being an Alpha gave me special communication skills, and I could feel the other Alpha trying to talk to me.

'_You are unwelcomed. Leave now or pay the price. You chose.'_ The dark deep voice informed me.

'_Sir, I'm trying to gather my friend and go home. I don't want any trouble with you or your pack._' I tried replying calmly while silently praying Bella would stop.

'_You are in control of your so called friend so gather them and leave already._' I could his anger growing in his thoughts.

'_It's complicated… she can't hear me due to a mind block. Just let us pass please.'_ I asked yet again and soon could feel wolves surrounding myself and Bella up ahead of me.

'_Not my problem, friend._' He replied almost smugly. I could hear Bella growling up ahead of me. All of the sudden, I heard her whimper rather loudly as someone or something collided with her.

'_Leave her out of this! Fight me Alpha to Alpha – don't take it out on her!'_ I practically screamed while sliding to stop. We stopped in the middle of a freshly harvested field. The wolves that were around me slowly come out of the forest with teeth bore giving me plenty of warning. Soon, I saw a slightly larger wolf than me. This was clearly the Alpha I've been dealing with.

'_Your little female friend is quite feisty! She left before we could give her a proper welcome.'_ He showed me what his pack and he had planned to do with my Bella. I growled low in my chest as I continued to watch the visions pass through my mind. My growling soon ended up in a snarl, warning a very toothy grin from him.

'_She's not important to you… is she?'_ he asked me with a laughing tint.

'_Leave her out of this. You and me - now._'

I crouched down low to the ground waiting for him to make a move. He launched himself at me, wanting to take me by surprise. Before his body met mine in a loud collision, a white wolf ran into his side, successfully throwing him across our clearing. With a snarling growl, the white wolf crouched down beside me, watching the Alpha with hate filled eyes.

The leader quieted his growling and snapping pack behind turning back to us with a slight limp.

'_That's so cute! Sending in your girlfriend to save your ass… sucks for her though. I'm not against taking out a female in place of a male.'_ He told me while looking her over and circling us.

'_Let us leave in peace. I got what I came for now let us go._' I tried to sound as furious as I could.

'_Not so fast now. I want to have a little fun first. You see, you're not the only one with a female wolf. I want to compare a little – skill wise that is.'_ I sensed a smaller wolf finding her way through the pack before going to him and touching muzzles.

'_She's the fastest in my pack. If your white wolf beats my girl, you are free to leave. If she loses, I get her._' He smiled at me before stepping back clearly giving this woman more room.

I looked over to Bella who was completely focused on the other female wolf.

'_Bella?' I had to try… 'Bella…?_' – No answer. Just fucking peachy. She had no idea what she was getting herself into. I gave a final whimper, which she ignored, before backing up so I was behind her.

The tawny female wolf who I found out was named Mairi, started walking forward taking in my Bella's size before giving a warning snarl. Bella being larger in size snorted quietly to herself before lowering her body in a defensive position waiting.

Then out of nowhere, I heard it. The beautiful voice I've been waiting for.

'_Bring it bitch.'_

Bella! My Bella was talking through the pack mind. I was so excited I didn't see Mairi launch herself at my love. Bella, of course, saw and jumped to the side, biting deeply into her opponent's shoulder muscle. Tawny fur littered the ground below while Bella belted out a barking laugh.

'_That's all you got sweetie?!'_ She laughed and started lazily loping around the wounded wolf.

When Mairi started to stand, Bella rammed into her, knocking her back down. She stood above the tawny wolf watching her – waiting for her next move. The other pack members growled and yelped, begging their friend to get up and fight. However, it looked as if Bella and Mairi were having a silent conversation with each other before my girl backed up with a smile lacing her wolf lips.

Mairi stood up shaking on her weakened leg and growled deeply to Bella, challenging her. Both started dancing – circling each other looking for weak spots and to see who was going to start the fight.

Bella jumped to Mairi bumping rather hard into her unhealed shoulder. Bella's throat came inches from Mairi's teeth, and she snapped at her spine, bringing a loud yelp from Mairi's body. They were being watched as one of their own was being brought down by a very new untrained wolf. They started looking to their leader with wide pleading eyes.

Bella kept biting along Mairi's spine. When she took the sixth bite, the Alpha stepped back up to the girls, so I came forward to aid Bella.

'_Leave – stop hurting her and leave.'_ His rough voice was completely different; it was almost as if he was crying or in pain also. I soon realized that Mairi was his mate and any pain that she was feeling, he was feeling the same.

I reached out to push Bella away with my head, but she turned around and bared her teeth in warning. I tried again and this time she growled along with the teeth bearing. The wolf had come out in my Bella and the female below her was her kill and no one else's.

'_Please tell her to back off. I need to check the damage she's done.'_ The Alpha pleaded while trying to push Bella away by his presence. He came about a foot away from her, and she started moving towards him defensively. I had to do something since her mind was blocked yet again.

'_Don't move! She's blacked her thoughts again.'_ I told him as I started thinking about everything calming I could. Soon I stood butt naked slowly moving towards Bella.

"Bella?" Her ear slightly twitched. "Bella, you need to stop away from her. He needs to check her damage from the fight hun." She turned her body towards me looking at me before shaking her head and walking over to me.

"We're leaving now – I hope all is well with you and your pack." I bowed my head before phasing mid-turn. I push Bella in my direction of home before started a brisk run. Before long, she came up beside me matching my strides.

'_What am I?_' I heard her whisper while glancing my way.

'_You're a werewolf - A protector of our people.'_ I heard her snort in disgust as she dodged a few trees. _'You are actually one of the only wolves from the rez and the first wolf girl in our area.'_

'_Oh that's just great. Not only am I a freak but the only freak with tits. That's just wonderful.'_ She mumbled sarcastically.

We ran in silence for a couple hours, neither of us feeling up to talking about this week's events. Bella's mind was blocked once again, so I allowed myself to think about the beautiful white wolf running next to me. I followed her lead, just wanting to spend more time with her.

Soon, I found us inside the Canadian border. I could start hearing whispering thoughts through my mind as she started opening herself. I was filled with the faces of her family as they took in her new toned body. Most of the faces were showing the shock of the change in her. The last thing I saw was Billy Black.

'_What am I going to do?_' I kept quiet, allowing her to continue. _'I have no home and possibly no family. I'm truly alone now, Sam.'_

She stopped us in British Columbia along the Columbia River. It had to be next to the source since we were high in the Rocky Mountains. We both took a couple mouths full of the cool, fresh mountain water before finding a sunny spot to lie in.

'_Bella – I really don't think Charlie would just make you leave, and I'm pretty sure Billy would let you stay with him.'_ I mentioned as I watched her gracefully lay down on a patch of green grass. She stretched her legs out while playfully rolling on her back. My stomach growled loudly which made her laugh lightly. Even though I've never heard that laugh before, I didn't want it to end.

'_I take it you're hungry?'_ she asked with playful eyes.

'_Would it bother you if we found something to eat?_'

'_Not at all… my stomach has been on the empty side too after all the excitement.'_ She hopped up and started towards the river. _'Fish okay or do you want something bigger?'_

'_Fish is good but I've never caught one in wolf form.'_ I admitted shyly. She looked over to me and smirked. God, that was sexy.

'_Well then allow me._' She reached her paw into the water watching for any movement. All the sudden, she pulled her paw back with a couple splashes tagged along with a beautiful salmon. Being the gentleman my mother raised me to be, I quietly waited until she pulled seven more out in hopes of filling our bellies.

Even though she was in her wolf form, Bella carried herself like a lady. She would quickly bite off the heads of the fish before starting to eat anything. I on the other hand, was starving so I didn't waste any time in eating everything whole. The look of disgust on her face was priceless as she watched me consume my meal.

'_Did you even taste them?!'_

'_Well, I do have this fishy after taste in my mouth. Does that count?'_ I offered her as I lapped up some river water.

'_Fucking men…'_ she mumbled quietly right before spitting a fishtail at the back of my head.

'_Oh yeah and that was real lady-like Princess.'_ That earned me an eye roll.

'_So why did you chase me across the country anyways? Did it ever occur to you that maybe I would like some time to think?'_ She barely even blinked when she started firing questions left and right. _'I can multitask, ya know…'_ – Shit, she heard me.

'_To answer your question, I wanted to make sure you were okay. Plus, I wanted to be the one to tell you about the pack and all.'_ I ended up whispering the last part to her hoping she couldn't pick out my emotions from it.

**[BPOV]**

I closed my mind so I would be able to think without interruption. I watched him move next to me and lay down with a thud. I had one more question I needed answered before I let myself rest a little.

'_Sam…'_ he snapped his head in my direction and I took it as a green light to ask. _'You thought earlier about imprinting – what is that?'_ his eyes got wide before he took a couple calming deep breaths.

'_Umm, imprinting is a wolf thing, Bella. It's when a wolf finds their soul mate… their one true love. When a wolf imprints, it bonds them for life. Neither will ever be complete without the other.'_ He looked off in the distance with sad eyes.

'_Did you want to stay here tonight and rest Bella?'_

'_We need to keep going. My thoughts are just going to grow worse with time, and I want to get this shit taken care of.'_

'_As you wish, Bella._' And with that being said, we took off following the river down into Washington.

As we ran across the border of Washington, I couldn't help but wonder what he was talking about when he mentioned imprinting. I slowly opened my mind and was surprised that he didn't notice it. I watched his beautiful mind going through maps of the area, almost like he was trying to divert my attention or something. Maybe he did notice me coming back, yet he didn't say anything at all.

'_Sam…?'_ I drawled out. His head turned my direction before looking straight ahead again.

'_Yeah Bells?_' he said cautiously.

'_Have you imprinted?'_ Be straight forward, Bella.

He chuckled at my thought before taking a deep breath. _'Yes, I have.'_

Those three works took my breath away, and I could have sworn my heart stopped beating. Why was I acting like this? He's not mine or anything even though my body light on fire whenever he's near me. Before I could ever think about it, my body pushed itself faster, trying to get away from this man.

I felt him getting closer – catching up to me even though I was the fastest between the two of us.

'_Bella?! What's wrong?'_ his thoughts were almost frantic as I could feel his mind trying to thread into my thoughts.

'_Nothing Sam! I'm just trying to get you home to your precious imprint._' I said more acidly as I intended.

I heard him sigh heavily before taking the lead. _'If only you knew Bells…'_ he whispered, and then I shut my mind down so I could think in private or at least undisturbed.

We ran along the coast line trying to avoid any major towns before we started heading towards Forks and La Push. We reached Forks watching for people before heading to Charlie's house. The cruiser was gone which lead me to believe he was at work hopefully. We ran to the back door and Sam returned to the woods to allow me to phase. This was the only real home I ever had and now I had to leave it too.

When I phased back to human, it felt oddly natural to be naked like this out in the open. I heard Sam gasp behind me as he looked at my bare backside. That made me move to open the door faster. I quickly found the spare key and entered it into the lock. It opened with a slight creak that I never noticed before. As soon as I was in the house, I took off towards the stairs, taking them two at a time. My bedroom door was closed and I could tell Charlie had to replace it from when I phased and ran. The memories started flooding through my mind.

_I was lying in bed covered in sweat as I listened to my mom and Charlie start whispering. How I could hear them was beyond me, but I was able to hear their entire conversation word for word. I could sense that there was someone else in the room with me but was quickly forgotten when the whispering voices started getting harsher._

"_How could you do this to her?" I heard Charlie ask._

"_You weren't around Charlie and Billy was always there for me to lean on. He just happened to be there when I felt somewhat sexual." Renee said, and I could feel my body starting to pulse with anger. My blood was boiling through my veins, and I could feel the bed start to tremble under me. How could she do this to him?_

_I could hear Charlie moving around the living room probably pacing. "Does Billy even know he has a daughter – let alone that Bella is his?!"_

"_No – no he doesn't." As soon as those words fell from her lips, my body starting shaking uncontrollably. I head the other person in the room mumble something before trying to hold my shoulders down. I could barely make out this person saying that I should let go and just let it out. Before I could even think about asking him what he meant, a huge roll of pain ripped through my body making me double over and fall over the side of the bed._

_When my body hit the floor with a loud thud, I couldn't contain myself any longer and screamed as loud as I could. Tidal wave after tidal wave of pain ran through my bones as my screams continued. I could hear my so called parents running up the stairs before Renee started to yell in panic trying to get past the unknown man. The bones started to break all over my pain ridden body. At the point, my voice was gone so I couldn't say or scream anything. My skin grew tight almost to the point of snapping. Why wasn't anyone helping me? I looked over at the doorway and there before this tanned-skin man stood Renee and Charlie staring at me. A new found anger flowed through me as I looked at Charlie who had a very sunken face. The other man caught my eye and simply nodded._

_Another roll of pain ran deep in me and I opened my mouth only to have very animalistic howl roar out. My "parents" gasped while the man just smiled wider._

_My tight skin finally gave easing all the pain yet my bones still felt like they were moving around in my body. Everything around was suddenly clearer. I could see all the dust particles moving around my room along with the pounding of three heartbeats. One of the rhythms was steady almost like it was there to calm me while the other two were racing out of control._

"_Beautiful…" I heard the stranger whisper right before Renee screamed at the top of her lungs making me cower down in pain. I growled at her trying to get her to stop but that only seemed to make her scream louder, if possible. Charlie came over to me, putting his hands out hoping I wouldn't attack or something. He ran his fingers through my fur on my head and neck before shaking his head and leaving me. I whimpered at him to stop and stay but he kept walking towards the door and grasped Renee by the arm to lead her down the hall._

_I could hear the man talking to me, but I couldn't hear him due to my mind still seeing the look of hurt and possibly disappointment in Charlie's eyes. Without thinking, I turned to the window and jumped. I couldn't really feel it, but I could tell I damaged the house…_

A soft howl and whimper outside brought me back to the presence, and I could hear the sound of Charlie's tires crushing the gravel in the driveway.

After a few choice words, I was in my old room digging through my old drawers looking for my exercise clothes. As I heard the key in the lock, I pulled out a couple tank tops and boy shorts. I quietly opened the window, knowing there should be a creak and then realized that the window was also new.

I jumped out to the closest tree branch that somehow made it through my transformation and slowly shut the window. I let myself fall from the tree and landed on the balls of my feet with a gentle thud. I got dressed as fast I could, knowing that anyone could see me right now. I grabbed the other clothes and ran into the forest. Same was waiting for me with lust filled eyes.

"I really don't want to phase in front of you…" I said quietly, hoping he would understand what I was getting at.

He nodded his large black head at me and then knowingly lowered himself to the ground. Even with him lying down, his shoulder blades came to my waist. He looked back at me and then motioned with his deep brown eyes for me to climb up. I couldn't help but smile a little at him before running my hand through the fur on his neck and along his spine. His eyes closed and a quiet rumble ran throughout his body.

"Are you purring Sam?" I had to make sure I smiled since my voice wasn't really all that friendly to him yet.

He looked at me and I could tell that underneath all that fur, he was blushing. I think at that point I was actually falling for this man and that scared the living shit out of me. So, I did the only thing I could think of and placed the walls up again. I was not going to be hurt again.

I squared my shoulders and jumped up on his back and grabbed a couple handfuls of fur along his muscular neck.

"Can you take me to Billy's please?" I think he could tell something had changed and tensed under me before leaping up and running. As much as I love running in wolf form, feeling the wind dance across my skin was heaven. Even with the wind rushing past my ears, I could still hear the other two wolves join us at Sam's side. They both looked at Sam like they were having a conversation and then looked back to me. All the sudden, I heard and felt Sam growl before sliding to a stop before a field which I recognized as Jacob's house. Sam lied back on the ground so I could get off. The other wolves came over and head bumped me lightly before moving back to the blackness of the forest.

Sam came up to me tapping his forehead against mine taking a deep breath before stepping away. As he started towards the forest, he looked back over his shoulder at me. His eyes were so full of sadness and longing. I had to turn away. I heard him lope off though the trees, and then a strange pulling feeling in my chest grew. I finally felt me feet start moving towards the little red house.

As soon as I stepped on to the front porch, it was like the sky suddenly opened and rain started pelting the earth. I brought my hand up to the door and rapped lightly hoping they would hear me. The door whipped open, showing a very large Jacob in the doorway.

"Jake? Is that really you?"

* * *

_**What'd yall think? Good? Bad? Don't really care...? Let me know!  
Hugs and wolfie kisses!  
--Stormy**_


	5. Truths and Loneliness

**_Hey everyone - I'm sorry it took so long for me to post this and I really hope you like it. This chapter is going to be unbeta-ed however. Please don't be too upset over my mistakes._**

**_Disclaimer: Stephanie owns all. _**

* * *

**BPOV**

As I stood on the porch facing Jacob, I could see his muscles tensing and starting to shake. I was almost positive that he hadn't phased yet but from the looks of things, it was going to be soon if not tonight. I could feel the hate radiating from his body as he glared down at me. In his transformation, he grew to about 6'10, making me about five inches shorter. His body was completely tones as his body shakes suddenly became more violate.

Before anything else could happen between us, I heard the squeak of Billy's wheelchair moving down the hall and towards the door. He was eyeing us while rolling into the room.

"Jacob, let her in." He commanded almost in an Alpha tenor.

"She's not welcome in my house," Jake growled out without looking away from me.

"Well, good thing this is my house, huh?"

"I'm not staying here while she's here. I'll be at the beach until she leaves." He didn't look back as he rammed into my shoulder trying to pass me. If I wasn't caught up in this mess, I probably would be worried about his temperature. I may not know enough about our kind, but I do know that non-wolves are colder to us and yet he was almost hotter than me.

As if reading my thoughts, Billy said, "That boy is going to phase really soon, and when he does, it's not going to be pretty. Sam is definitely going to have his hands full with him."

He turned his wheelchair around and started heading into the family room. I felt a little out of place standing in the doorway, so I walked in shutting the door and following him. When I entered the room, I could tell he was holding something and looking down almost in a loving gaze.

"You know I loved her, your mother that is. She came to me when my wife was in Seattle taking care of her own mother. It seemed like Sarah was always spending her time of up there, so Rene came over to watch over me. I really didn't know how to keep the house up and she was more than willing to spend her lonely time here with me. Your dad was working constantly and soon the more he worked, the more she would come over. It was then I understood my feelings towards her." He looked up me with unshed tears sighing before continuing. "She always came over seeking attention that she knew I could give her. I was starting to think she was using me because of that." He put a picture of Jake and I as little kids down and rolled over to me.

"Sam told you about imprinting, correct?" I didn't trust my voice so I merely just nodded.

"I honestly believe that your mother is my soul mate. I could feel the pull every time I think about her but I knew she wouldn't have left your father over me. So, doing what I had to do, I pushed those feelings aside." He grabbed my hands before going on. "As wrong as it was, I'm still glad that she became pregnant with you. Kind of showed me that she'll always have that love of mine with her. I just didn't think about her taking you away."

Tears were racing down my face while my body was slightly shaking in anger over my mother's stupidity. He must have understood my jerky movements.

"It's all in the past now Bells… she made her choices and now it's time for us to make ours. Now, I have some little details of this wolf situation. Please, sit down," he motioned to the small couch and I sat on the edge not wanting to make myself too comfortable in this clearly uncomfortable part of the conversation.

"You are the first of my children to phase, do you know what that means for you?" I shook my head with my interest peaked. "Well, you are the rightful Alpha of the Pack."

I just stared at him trying to comprehend what he was telling me. My thoughts first went to Sam. He was such a good leader and here I am, shy and timid.

"What about Sam… or even Jake? They should be the Alpha, not me." I questioned, almost chuckling at the end.

"I wish it was that way Bells. The responsibility goes to the first in the Black bloodline to phase, which would be you. Sam understands this and will start training you to take over soon. Jake will find this very hard once he continues with the transformation."

I nodded my head in agreement before hiding my face in my shoulder to yawn widely. The running and events must have finally found me.

"You must by exhausted sweetie. We made up one of the share rooms for you." He told me before squeezing my hands and moving away from me.

"I'm sorry Billy but Jake needs to come back. This was, is, his home. I'll just head over to Sam's place." I simply stated and started to move towards the front door.

"No, Bella wait! Stay here please… Jake needs to realize you are family now too. He'll see, trust me." He pleaded with sad eyes as he continued to follow me into the kitchen.

"It'll be much simpler the way. I'll come back tomorrow and maybe he'll talk to me then." I started opening the door and stopped to go back to my dad and gave him a hug.

"I'm not mad at you about anything. I'm just upset I had to learn all this, this way." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before walking out the door only to find a very angry Jacob staring at me.

"Is it alright if I go back into my house now?"

I stood in front of Billy to somewhat block him from all the anger. I was completely ready to face Jake's fury head on.

"Jake, this will always be your home -" He pushed past before I could finish and slammed the door shut. I don't think I've ever felt so alone before now.

I didn't even realize that I had phased until I could hear another voice drift into my thoughts. Instinctively, I raised my walls around my mind before any unfiltered thoughts came out.

_Hello? Is anyone out there?? Wow, I completely thought I felt another phase._

I kind of felt sorry for staying silent to this unknown male wolf. Then again, I could stay to the shadows for awhile and figure out what I was going to do. I couldn't stay in wolf form forever, could I?

The thoughts of them ale slowly quieted in my mind as I blocked him out completely. I finally moved my paws westward into the woods. If I could find a nice sheltered place tonight, I would be alright.

Unfortunately for me however, my paws led me to a nicely built cabin right outside the forest and a stone's throw away from the ocean. For some reason, this place felt like home to me. I brought my paw up to take another step towards this place and then heard a twig snap from behind me. Immediately, I crouched down waiting for an attack. A dark silver wolf appeared from the bushes. I opened my mind and slowly sat up from my crouch.

_Do you know who lives here girlie?_ _- _he called out to me.

_No… but the house is beautiful. -_ I replied looking back at the cabin before looking towards the heavens watching for shooting stars.

_The guys who owns it has a beautiful heart and soul too, ya know…_ - he said while playfully nudging me the shoulder.

_Oh my God Paul! When did you grow a pussy?! - _I nudged him back with a wolf smile on my lips.

_Hey now - I'm just trying to look after my little sister. _- he said adoringly while following my gaze to the skies.

_Oh Paul, what am I going to do? I really think I like him, but he said he already imprinted on someone. _- I somewhat whined to and laid my head on his neck. If someone else from the pack looked at us, they would have thought we were having an intimate moment considering he placed his head upon mine.

_No worries Bells, you'll figure everything out soon or later. Did Sam ever mention __who__ his imprint was? _He asked not looking away from the stars.

I thought back through the conversation we had, playing special attention to his words…

…_Have you imprinted?_

…_Yes, I have_

…_if only you knew Bells._

_That's what I thought. _Paul thought with a slight chuckle. _Have you ever wondered why he ordered us to stay and he followed you alone only to bring you back home? _He questioned finally looking down from the sky and towards the front door.

_Go talk to him sweetie, he'll help. _He looked me straight in the eye before softly nuzzling my forehead with his. Then he ran back into the forest probably going back to his patrol.

I turned back towards the house knowing what I had to do. The only problem was that the clothes I was wearing ripped off when I phased… Great.

* * *

I hope yall liked it. I'm currently writing the next chapter so you should have it soon. Please leave me some love!  
Wolfie hugs and kisses,  
Stormy


	6. Imprints

**I'm so sorry that it took so long for me to get this out to yall. I hope you enjoy a little bit of Sam in this chapter!  
Oh and please be nice since this is unbeta'd - thanks!**

* * *

Before I turned and walked away, my heart was longing to tell her how I felt. I forced my body away and started through the forest knowing that I had a couple others waiting to ask more questions. I stopped them while she was on my back, I didn't want her to get curious.

As soon as I heard Billy's voice and the angry steps of Jake leaving the house, I completely opened my mind letting the boys know that I'm ready for them. Paul was the first one that came over to me. He purposely ran into my side nipping at my shoulder while laughing in his mind.

_What the hell was that for? _I thought over to him as I bit him in the flank showing my rank.

_Thought I would be able to take your mind off of things for a little bit… _He told me before dropping to the ground in a crouch snapping his teeth in my direction.

_Not now Paul - I just want to get home. I have a lot to do. _I told him with a mental sigh.

_Oh._ He straightened back up and stood tall before continuing. _Would you like some help or do you just want to beat yourself up even more? You know she loves you too. She just need your help._

_Just go away Paul… go kill something or whatever._ I told him before turning away from him and running towards my house. I really didn't need his crap right now.

Paul started following me a couple paces back. I growled low in my throat before hearing him slowly retreat from me.

_Please just keep patrolling - I'll relieve you in the morning._

_Yes sir… _He told me before turning sharply and running into the direction of the Cullen's house.

I ran… and ran. I let my legs stretch to their full length and took off to my house. Trees brushed past me, weaving through my fur and yet the only thing I could think of was my Bella. I wanted to hold her and show her my love for her and yet I knew that her mind and heart were not ready for me. The pull on my heart was telling me differently and trying to keep the wolf in me at bay was getting difficult.

Finally, the trees parted and my house came into view. I ran to the back door knowing that no one was around and phased mid step. The house felt so lonely knowing that my imprint was on the other side of town.

Ignoring all the holes and broken items around my feet, I climbed the stairs wanting a nice hot shower and a possible beer or two. I waited until the water was as hot as it be, before stepping into it. Even with the water's burning sting against my skin, I could still feel Bella. My body could still feel her weight along my back and her long, lean legs wrapped around my sides. Before I knew it, Sammie Jr. was up and ready for some action.

Groaning to myself and wishing that my imprint was going to be the one doing this, I grabbed my extra-large dick and closed my eyes. Instantly, my mind gave me the beautiful vision of Bella's mouth wrapped around my dick. My hand started pumping faster as I watched Bella look up at me with the big brown doe eyes. Her hair was slicked back from the water and making it look almost black against her pale white skin. I moaned deeply while the wolf in me purred watching her head bob on my dick taking me all the way.

I gripped my dick tighter feeling the knot in my stomach grow larger. My legs started shaking as I moved my fingers along the head, rubbing some of my precum around and imagining it was Bella delicious tongue working me over.I could feel her throat swallowing my large cock and I came undone. I had to put my hand on the shower tiles to keep balance as I rode out the orgasm.

After releasing my _issues_ in the shower, I decided to start with fixing the house. I was dressed in some loose basketball shorts trying to feel a little comfortable. Once I had all the things for working and my Ipod plugged in, time flew by. Soon, I looked at the clock and noticed that three hours had already passed and my body was telling me to stop for a quick beer break.

As I jumped off the last step and onto the wood floor, I smelt it. Another wolf. I walked the few steps to the door and put my nose right next to the crack and inhaled. Paul and another that was being masked by nature and the stink from him. That boy really needed to take more than one shower a day sometimes.

I listened and waited for Paul to leave before deciding what to do next. I really didn't want to deal with a wolf thinking that they needed to stay and check up on me. They should be doing their job and going over the perimeter for any cold ones.

I heard a couple of a little yips and whines but didn't think anything of it. Finally, the stink of Paul left giving me little breathes of wildflowers and strawberries. Bella.

I pulled the door open, making it bang against the wall behind it. Stepping out onto the porch, my body immediately sensed her presence. I opened my mouth slightly taking in deep breathes tasting her unique flavor on my tongue and letting it fill my body.

Finally coming to my senses, I stepped out into the front yard looking around for any signs of movement. All too soon, I heard her. A twig snapped followed by a deep sigh next to the forest to the left of my house.

"Bella? Where are you?" I barely called out knowing she could hear me and soon a little yip came from out of the bushes. It sounded like it could have been a pup instead of a full grown wolf.

She came out with her ears back and her tail slightly wagging. It was so unusual to see a monster sized animal come towards you like a normal dog… not saying she was a dog of course. My beautiful girl came up to my right side and sat down close next to me and slid her muzzle into my palm.

"Hey… what are you doing out here so late?" I asked mostly to myself considering she was phased and I wasn't. I rubbed my hand through her fur watching her eyes shut and a tiny purr-like sound come from her. I chuckled a little but which made her look up questioning to me.

"You're umm, purring there hun." I answered her silent question which earned me an eye roll and a shoulder nudge. "Bells, why are you here hun?" I repeated my question. She turned her head away from me and suddenly became very interested in her front paws and the glass underneath them.

"Hey… hey - look at me please," I placed a couple fingers under her chin and slowly lifted it up and saw her eyes full of unshed tears. She roughly pulled her face away and started to get up.

"Stop Bella." I hated using my Alpha voice but I needed to understand what was wrong with this gorgeous creature. She did as told but still would not face me.

"I need you to phase back hun so I can figure out what's going on with you." She whimpered and looked down at her body. "Where's your bag of clothes Bella?" No answer. "Stay here and I'll go find something for you to where."

Leaving her with the pull was hard. My body and heart was telling me to stay and help her but my mind knew that I couldn't do that without getting her something to wear. I ran up the stairs going into the room trying to find something that would be small enough so she didn't swim quite so much but it started looking like a dead cause. The shirt stood out in my drawer and I knew it was perfect for her. I looked around trying to find some shorts for her too thinking that even if the shirt was too big, she would want something down under to wear.

I jogged down the hall and towards my beloved to see her sitting where I left her staring up at the sky. I would have thought she didn't hear me come out of the house but I saw her ear twitch slightly and knew that that was her way of showing me she noticed me.

"The sky is really beautiful out here isn't it… it's one of the reasons why I wanted this location in all of La Push for my cabin." I told her as I joined where she was sitting. After a couple silent minutes of stargazing, she looked over at my hand holding the clothing items and nudged my hand.

"Oh, yeah. There's a shirt and some shorts… hope they fit okay." She nodded and took them in her mouth and started lopping towards the side of the house.

I had to hold myself back from following her to the side knowing that she would be feeling really uncomfortable even though my wolf side knew that I could easily mark her and make her mine. I must have been thinking really hard about not moving because she came from behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist. The position itself was intimate but I knew that she was thinking something completely different than me.

"Thank you for the clothes. I have no idea why I left everything at Billy's." The blast from her breath on my back alone made my wolf howl in excitement.

"Don't worry about it. We can always go over tomorrow and pick it up. I'm sure he'd understand." I whispered while caressing her hands and arms.

"Nice shirt choice by the way," she mentioned and pulled herself away from me. "Are you trying to suggest something?" She said with a little smirk as she stood next to me. I already knew that I picked out my old high school football jersey with 'ULEY' on the back in bright bold letters but she didn't know that at first.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Miss Bella. It was a shirt… are you complaining?"

"Never." Bella let out a little giggle at the end, instantly making my heart warm.

"Okay, so you want to tell me why you are at my place instead of sleeping over at Billy's?" I pushed at her. I knew she didn't want to talk about it but I really wanted to know if Billy told her no or if Jake did something to make her leave.

"Billy went over some interesting history that I hadn't known. Did you know that I am the rightful Alpha of the Pack?" She questioned me before nodding and continuing. "Renee wasn't the perfect little housewife I thought she was. I always thought she wanted out of the small town life, but from what Billy told me, she got scared and left. She would go over when Charlie was away and Billy would 'tend to her needs'." She used her fingers for the quote marks. I knew all about this but I realized before I opened my mouth that she was passed out when everything was going on at her dad's… Charlie's house.

"Once Renee found out she was pregnant, she ran knowing that I wasn't Charlie's daughter. Billy had to live knowing the she took me away from him… only because she was _scared._" Her voice broke and a lone sob came out of her small shaking body. I did the only thing I could think of and wrapped her up in my arms.

"At least you know now. I think that's truly better than not knowing at all." I was trying my hardest to make her see the good in this. "And, when you're ready to take over the Pack, I'll step down and let your natural instincts run."

"That's what I'm scared of Sam. What if I don't make a good Alpha? What's going to happen to the Pack when a gal takes over and they actually have to listen to me?" She took a deep sigh before continuing. "I don't know what to do, Sam."

She looked up at me with those big chocolate eyes full of uncertainty and fear. It broke something deep within me seeing her like that.

"Don't worry about it Bells. We'll figure it out… we always do hun." I squeezed her shoulders a little tighter before letting her go. "Right now, let's get you inside so you can get some sleep. Then tomorrow, we'll talk this out and figure out what comes next okay?"

Grabbing her hand, I lead her back to the house. Luckily, I had finished one of the guest bedrooms earlier and lead her to it. It really was quite nice. A dark log bed frame holding a queen size mattress with matching furniture surrounding it. The walls were a mocha brown to highlight the darkness of the wood. Some what of me really hoped she liked it in here… it was going to be her room until she realized what we were to each other.

When she opened the door to the room, her breath caught in her throat. "Oh Sam… it's gorgeous in here! Did you do it all yourself?" She asked while starting to look about and trailing her fingers over the polished wood.

"Yep," I replied popping the 'p'. I was getting ready to turn around and leave her be when she gently called out my name. I stopped in mid-step to turn and look at her. She walked over to me very cautiously before stepping up on her tip-toes. The next thing she did completely shocked me. She placed her warm soft lips upon mine and let them lay there for a couple seconds. When she pulled back, I could the tell-tell sign of her blush appearing on her cheeks.

"I figured out who my imprint was and I'm hoping that I'm correct in saying that you have imprinted on me…?"

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Sorry I had to leave it like that... I really wanted to get this out and knew that if I kept going, you probably wouldn't be reading it today! So, leave me a review and let me know please! Thanks everyone!  
Wolfie kisses and hugs!  
-Stormy!**


	7. New Member

**This probably the fastest I've updated! Kudo's to me! First off, I wanted to thank everyone for reviewing the last chapter - Can you believe there's over 200 now! That was a big reason I wanted to get this to you now.  
I'm sorry that there may be mistakes in this... it still doesn't have a beta so if there's anyone out there wanting to take this for beta'ing... let me know!  
_Disclaimer (since I forgot it last time...): S. Meyers owns all! I just get to play around..._**

* * *

**[Bella's POV]**

"_I figured out who my imprint was and I'm hoping that I'm correct in saying that you have imprinted on me…?"_

I stood in front of Sam waiting for him to say something to me… anything would actually be better than just the silence. When I looked into his eyes, I could see the questioning and possibly a battle going on in his mind. The silence though, that was becoming unbearable.

"Okay, so I'm just going to go to bed then. Thanks again for the spare bed…" I tried to possibly wake him up from whatever was stalling him but it didn't seem to work. Finally, I just turned my body and started walking towards the big comfy looking bed that was practically calling my name.

"Bells?" He stopped me by grabbing my lower arm and moving me around to face him. "You're right. I imprinted on you… I've just been hiding it not knowing what you'll do with the knowledge. What did Billy tell you?"

"Nothing really… All I knew is what you've told me." I moved over to the bed to sit down trying to pull Sam down with me. If he was going to tell me more information, I at least wanted to be a little bit comfortable.

"Alright - imprinting is all based on what the imprintee needs. Right now, you're not ready for the kind of relationship my body is telling me to start with you. You need me to be a friend… hopefully not a brother but if that's what it takes, I'll do it. I'm here for you Bella. Whatever you need, I'll be it. Just please, don't keep me waiting forever…" He said with his eyes full of untold sadness.

"But Sam, if we imprinted on each other, wouldn't I need to be anything to you too?" I could see the wheels turning in that mind of his before he finally turned to face me.

"I honestly don't know. I don't think many wolves have actually imprinted on each other, well in our tribe anyways. We might ask Billy tomorrow and see what he thinks. But, for right now, you need some sleep." He sat up from the bed and moved over to the head where he pulled back the covers waiting for me to crawl in.

"I'm in the next room over if you need anything, okay?" I nodded him my answer before closing my eyes. The last image I saw was Sam looking down at me with what looked like love in his eyes. "Goodnight Bells…"

_I slowly open my eyes and see Edward standing in front me in the same place where he left me. Only this time, he had a look of hatred instead of indifference. _

"_What's it going to take for you to leave me alone Bella!" He yelled straight into my face._

"_I don't understand Edward… You left me, remember?" I questioned him completely confused about his anger._

"_You silly little girl - I'm sorry it has to end like this…" He smirked down at me and suddenly the landscape shifted and we were no longer standing in the forest but standing on the cliffs. I looked down and saw the waves crashing into the rocky shore and an uneasy feeling came over me._

"_This is the only way I can finally live without thinking about you Bella. Rest in peace my love…" With that he gave me one last kiss on my forehead and shoved me over the side. What I didn't realize was that my ankles had been tied to a very large rock and my hands were tied behind my back._

_I tried screaming out his name but nothing came out. He seemed to notice and just looked away. The world seemed to end at that moment. I watched flashes of Charlie, Billy and Renee fly before my eyes. I saw Sam's and my friends from La Push faces pass my eyes and then nothing. _

_The water was so cold as I crashed in between the massive rocks. I watched the light of day move farther and farther away as I sank slowly to the bottom. I don't know how long I sat down there before I started feeling my lungs stinging from the lack of oxygen. _

_Right before I thought about giving up, I saw a large shape move in the water towards me. I forced myself to stay awake trying to see what was coming after me, not that I really wanted to see what was about to kill me before dying though. I was trying not to freak out when I was finally able to look pass the blurriness and see that it was Sam in wolf form coming after me._

_He swam over to me and looked deep into my eyes before down at my ties. With a couple quick snap of his teeth, they were broken and I started floating towards the surface. Sam came up to my side letting me wrap my arms around his neck. He swam for the both of us towards the shore with me gasping for breath._

_When we reached the shore, he phased back to human form and cradled me in his arms. Sam kept whispering comforting words from the reservation and letting me cry into his chest. _

"_I will never leave you Bells…you're safe with me."_

I slowly woke up for the dream only to find myself hugging the pillow and trying to stop the tears. The room and pillow that I was snuggling into, smelled like Sam. It was almost as if he was in the room with me…

Shaking my head at my thoughts, I finally just assumed that it smelt like him because this is after all his house and the entire place smelled like him. For some reason however, when my brain decided that that was the answer, I became sad. My heart was wanting him to have been in here with me. My head was the one that was saying it was wrong and that he would have never been in the room with plain ol' me.

I could hear movement downstairs and could tell it was just Sam. The way he walked and breathed was enough to give him away. It's true that wolves are very quiet when they want to be but the way that the skin on his legs rubs together, it was all very much Sam. How I knew that, I couldn't tell you. Must have been some part of the imprint in me.

Not wanting to disturb him, I walked to the balcony door and as quietly as I could, opened it. Even though Sam had basically only wanted me to wear his old jersey to mark me in the one way he could, I didn't want to destroy it. I gently slid it over my head and laid on the deck floor. Covering myself with an arm, I looked around before jumping down and phasing mid jump. I don't really know how I phased on the fly like that but, I liked it.

I heard the back door to the cabin open and took off running. As much as my body was telling me to wait for Sam, I needed to get away. However, it didn't take long before I felt the familiar shift in the air and sensed Sam start running my way.

_Bells! Wait up hun! _- He called after me and I slowed down before he commanded me to. He ran up to me panting and nudged me a little bit.

_What's wrong beautiful?_

_Nothing Sam - there's just a lot on my mind with everything happening all of the sudden, ya know? _He smiled gently at me with his tongue hanging out on the side and chuckled.

_Yeah, I understand perfectly. You don't really know my story do you? _I shook my head and looked at the ground. He nuzzled his nose under my chin and made me look up again. _Hey it's okay… better get comfortable because it's a little long. _

I flopped to the ground which in turn accidentally tripped him into landing next to me. _Oops… _

_Yeah… oops. Smooth as a Swan there Bells. _He thought and then gave me a little lick on my cheek.

_Anyways, I was right out of high school and working around town like I still do and had already received many scholarships from sports and such to go to U-dub. I was so excited to finally leave this tiny town… everyone was nervous but not me. That all ended when the Cullen's came back. That's why we became wolves… their presence and all. I was and still am bound to this place… _He looked around before looking back at me. Sam laid his head on my paws before continuing. _I was so alone Bells. I went for weeks before I realized how to phase back. Everyone thought I left for college but really, I couldn't turn into a human again. After that, nobody wanted to be around me because of all the built up hate I was shedding. _

_I finally went to Harry Clearwater who apparently knew what was happening to me all along and asked him for help. He and Billy became like fathers to me… showing me what to do and how to handle things with the counsel. Paul was the next one to phase and he has enough anger for the both of us. Quil came two weeks after him. Harry's saying that Jake's going to phase soon… you saw him. A couple days tops and he's one of us. Even with the Cullen's gone, the boys in the tribe are still phasing and I don't know how to make it stop - _

Sam voice broke and I felt wetness fall on my fur. Before I could think of any comforting words to help ease his pain we heard a loud explosion coming from the Black house. Both of us looked at each other before taking off running as fast as we could. Sam being bigger and stronger than me, had to slow down a little so I could keep up and soon we came upon what was left of Billy's house.

_What the fuck is going on? _- I heard Jacob's voice ring through my mind and I couldn't help my eyes widening in shock. Before I could do anything, I shut my mind and left Sam do all the talking. Jake didn't know what we were and I sure as hell didn't want to introduce him to his new life.

_Jake, you need to calm down a little. Where are you? - _Sam started peeking around trees looking around for a new wolf roaming the woods.

_Who the fuck are you? And what the fuck am I? - _Jake yelled back through our minds. I flinched at the tone of his voice which Sam noticed and came over to give me a nuzzle into my neck.

_Calm down Jake. It's just me, Sam. Now, where are you. We need to get you to transform back into a human… - _Sam moved to stand in front of me when a russet wolf came out from an area of trees. He was larger than the both of us as we looked him over.

_I'm here. Now what do you want…_

_Start thinking of happy thoughts or memories. Sometimes you can phase back when you think about being human. So, start thinking or this is going to be a very long night for all of us. _- Sam replied before sitting down and staring straight ahead at Jake.

Right as I started watching some of Jake's memories start rolling through my mind, Quil and Paul came racing out from the trees. Jake, startled, moved down into a crouch and immediately started growing.

_Stand down! All of you! - _Sam shouted bringing all three wolves to a standstill. Jake looked over at us with a scared look on his face.

_What was that Sam? I wanted to kill them and then you said that and now I can't even move! _

I had to bury my face in the fur on Sam's back trying to hold back my laughter. It took me a total of two seconds before I realized that Jake didn't know I was there and he turned his attention on me.

_Who are you? -_ He walked over to where Sam was sitting and I was slightly moving away from this large wolf.

_You have no right to talk to her like that Jacob! Back off before I make you. -_ Sam growled out while standing up to help block me.

_Sam, she smells like someone I know… who is she? -_ He asked curiously looking between Sam and I.

_She should Jake, this is Bella… your sister. -_ Sam stepped back for my body to come into view.

_Why can't I hear her like you guys? -_ He asked honestly.

_Well, she can block her mind. You might not be able to get into her mind like you can ours, but she can see and hear everything that your talking about. _- Sam looked at me adoringly before snapping his attention back to Jake. _We need to get you phased back. Start thinking happy thought…_

I started watching the memories start flowing yet again and he soon came upon some really old childhood memories of us. His body started trembling softly and soon his muscles and body transformed back into his human shape… only very naked.

I let out a high pitch yelp and turned my head before I could see much of anything else. Even though he was my blood and a pack brother, I really didn't need to see everything about him. _SHORTS! Hand that boy some shorts please! -_ I shouted to the guys behind me hoping that someone actually brought some with them.

_Bells, I want to you stay here with me so you can understand what needs to be said and done with a new pack member. Is that alright with you? -_ I nodded my head slightly to Sam and he told Paul and Quil to go patrol the area. He nudged me gently in the neck making me look up and watch him transform into human form too. I had to say, that was one fine looking imprint. I think he could tell I was watching him so he turned my way with a smirk firmly in place.

"Now Jacob, you remember the stories from all those bonfires the counsel would tell. Those are true. You are a member of this generations pack. Do you understand so far?" Jake looked so confused… almost lost by what Sam was telling him.

"The stories about the protector against the 'cold ones'?"

"Yes. We had some, cold ones, come back to the area and that started the change in the guys in the tribe. We don't know how many more guys are going to change but it doesn't look like it's going to be stopping anytime soon." Sam said sadly while looking back to me.

"Who are the cold ones, if I can ask?" Jake asked before sitting down on a broken log in front of us.

"Vampires… the Cullen's to be exact." Sam's face hardened and Jacob quickly tensed up.

"You mean, the Cullen's are the reason that I'm now a wolf? They left! Why did I still change?" He yelled at us. I cringed knowing that most of his anger was towards me.

"We don't know. They left and we haven't heard back from them since. They have to let us know that they are coming back into the area to warn us. The only eat animals but we have a treaty line that they are not allowed to pass. They pass, they die."

Suddenly Jake turned to me. "You knew that they were vampires didn't you? That's why you asked the questions about them… I can't believe you Bella! You could have made them leave or whatever - none of this would have happened if you just left them alone!" Too soon I heard the growl slip out of my throat and sprung towards Jake. As soon as my teeth were in his shoulder, I felt my body being lifted off of my brother. Snapping and growling, I barely caught a glimpse of the thing that was holding me down on the ground - Sam.

* * *

**So, what did yall think? Let me know in a review please!  
Hugs and wolfie kisses!  
Stormy**


	8. Duties and Training

**Sorry it took so long guys but, here's the next chapter. It's kind of a filler type and I'm sorry about that... it should start picking up soon though so stay with me please!  
Oh and I found also like to send a shout out to the person who took this story under her wing, aerobee82! -Thanks again hun!**

**_Disclaimer: S. Meyers owns it all... I just play around._**

* * *

[Bella's POV]

"You both need to calm down! Bella, you need to chill, babe. Take deep breaths and listen to my voice." Sam was cooing in my ear, feeling my body become limp under him. I sensed Jake phase next to me and Paul come over to hold him back.

_You don't know anything Jake! You don't understand what I went through… -_

I trailed off turning my head away so he couldn't see the tears building up.

_Paul, take Jake home. Make sure he phases and stays in the house. I'll meet up with you guys in the morning. -_

Sam commanded with his eyes locked on me. Paul head butted Jacob in the direction of Billy's house while Quil came over and gave me a little comforting head nudge like they did earlier. Paul looked at me from the corner of his eye and gave me a little nod before pushing Jake farther into the woods.

Sam slowly moved off of me and sat watching the area where the boys were just walking through. I closed the wall to the pack mind so I couldn't release any thoughts of when the Cullens were here. It felt like hours before Sam looked over at me and sighed. I could tell that tonight had really worn him out.

_Do you miss him?_

His question caught me so off guard I could only stare at him, confused.

_Do you miss him, Bella? -_

He asked again, with slight irritation in his voice.

_Do I miss who Sam? You're confusing me… -_

My ears tucked back and if I was standing, my tail would have gone between my legs just from the angry look that he was giving me.

_Don't play stupid Bells, Cullen. Do you miss him?_

_Yes -_

I whispered knowing that he would be mad at me. _I miss him and yet part of me even hates him. What he did to me… was just wrong. I miss him, but my heart has moved on Sam. I don't know how or why, but I don't really feel attached to him anymore. _

He didn't reply. He just turned away and started walking back to his house. It took me a couple good lengths before I caught up to him or at least was caught up to his rear quarters.

We made it to the back porch with no talking. Before he could phase, I gently grabbed his tail between my teeth and pulled. He stilled but wouldn't look at me. I pulled harder before I was putting actual weight into the pull. I let go when I noticed he didn't respond. He instantly phased and was pushing the door open. I phased mid step and followed him in.

"Sam, we need to talk about this…" He ignored me and started walking to the stairs. I had to do something, right? "Sam, stop." This deep unknown voice came out of me and made Sam stand still on the stairs. The air around me changed… it was like a spirit came into my body. I could hear everything that was happening outside like it was right in front me. I could hear baby birds in the trees chirping to their mom, I could hear the trees freaking growing! I was a part of the Earth now. Very gently, I heard the spirit whisper in my ear, _Welcome Child_.

Sam looked down at me with a shocked expression. "Holy shit. Congratulations, you just made your first command as Alpha."

"What! Sam, I'm not ready for this! Take it back, please!" I was begging at that point. I knew I was supposed to be Alpha, but I wasn't ready… there was no way I was ready.

"Bells, calm down." He moved down the stairs over to me and took my chin in his hand. "I'm here for you - we'll get through this together. You may think that you feel weird, but since I've been a wolf, I've always had that responsibility and now it feels like I'm free. It's so strange… I don't know what to do here."

"Well, it looks like I got you to talk to me so I must have done something right." I put a little smile on my face trying to get him in a the same mood.

"Yeah, must've…" He leaned down touching his lips to mine briefly before pulling away and looking deep into my eyes. "We need to call the boys over here. There's now two Alphas. I need to step down before we tear each other apart." He gave me one last peck and headed towards the phone next to the couch.

Not really caring about maturity at the time, I growled and stomped my feet. The smirk on his face was completely worth it. He called Quil and Paul, who was still attached to Jake and told them to be at the house in twenty. Plenty of time for me to take a nice shower and find some clothes. I never really noticed how open I allowed myself to be around Sam. Before the whole transformation thing, I would have never had been able to be this free around another person.

The shower felt so good. The hot water relaxed all the tense muscles that I didn't even realize were tense. When the water grew hotter, I could smell something… odd. I started sniffing around the shower wall before I stopped at the side one down in the middle. I took a deep inhale and opened my mouth slightly tasting the air hoping to figure it out. It smelled oddly like Sam… the woodsy, musky smell that I have grown to know, as well as something that was tangy.

My body seemed to know what it was and automatically, my lower area became wet. As soon as my brain caught up with my body, I realized that Sam's cum was all over the shower wall. Knowing that there was a room full of wolves downstairs, I really couldn't do anything about my problem. I finished my shower without washing off Sam's wall. I really wanted to come back to that later…

Stepping out of the shower and into the steam, I felt brand new. I wiped the mirror with my hand and looked at myself. A random person could barely tell I was a skinny bookworm a week ago. Shaking my head, I ran my fingers through my hair before piling it up on top of my head for a messy bun. I pulled on some very big sweatpants and another La Push High shirt. I really hope Sam didn't mind me using them.

I jogged down the stairs noticing the guys were already sitting at the table eating some muffins. I came behind Sam and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. I could feel his muscles relax under my touch and gave him a quick kiss on his neck.

"Did you guys save me any?" I asked as I looked around for any extras. They looked at my sheepishly before Sam got up and went to one of the cupboards. He pulled out a plate full of blueberry muffins. I took a bite off the top and couldn't stop the moan that came out. "Oh my God! These are so good!"

I opened my eyes to see all the boys looking at me with their mouths open showing me all their nasty half-eaten food. The one person that I really looked to had a new look of longing along with lust staring back at me.

"What guys? These are really good." Quil, Paul and Jake seemed to realize that they were staring and turned their attention back to their food. Sam on the other hand, kept staring at me like I was the next item on his menu. Finally, Quil decided it was time for some news.

"I was walking up the road before I came over here and found something out. Seems like Jared and possibly Seth might be phasing soon." That got Sam's attention.

"What do you mean Seth might be phasing? He's too young for this…" He looked down in shame and I couldn't help but take on some of the guilt for this situation.

"I was just walking by when Harry called me over and asked if we would keep an eye on his kids. I don't know what else he would mean by that other than one of them would be phasing. Let's just all hope it's Seth and not Leah." Paul chuckled slightly with Quil before looking over to Sam who was oddly quiet.

"Why would it be bad for Leah to phase? We all know now that girls can change too…" I asked in honest curiosity.

Sam's head snapped up in my direction and his eyes looked at me harshly. "We'll talk about it later Bella."

With that, he turned his attention back to Quil and started talking about Jared phasing. It seemed like Jared should have been one of the first to phase to begin with, and it didn't made sense that he hadn't yet. They told me that he was a very calm person naturally and it takes a lot of anger or something traumatic to happen before someone actually transformed. That completely made sense when I looked back at how I transformed.

I was quickly brought out of my thoughts as Paul and Quil started talking about who was going to stand guard over the future wolves.

"You already have Jake… it's my turn, Paul!" Quil actually whined, while Paul tossed down the last couple bites of his muffin to look Quil in the face.

"Jake doesn't count… don't you remember who his dad is, dumbass." Paul shot back completely ignoring both Jake and I who were staring at each other after that comment. We both knew who our father was and what he used to do.

Sam brought us out of our staring match by banging his fist down on the table. The two boys stopped arguing and both Jake and I snapped our attention to him. Right then, I saw his beautiful profile and my insides warmed knowing that for some strange reason, he was mine and I was his.

"I wanted you guys over here to let you in on something. We all know that when Bella first phased, she was to become Alpha - well, the Alpha in her made its first appearance a couple hours ago." Three sets of eyes instantly turned towards me and I almost cowered away from the attention.

"What happens now? You're the Alpha and you said that she needs to be trained still…" Quil piped up.

"I'm going to start after we get some shut eye. It's been a really long night and I need her focused before I start throwing stuff at her." He looked at me when he said the last part and I bowed my head forward letting him know that I understood. "We all need to be careful at this time, though. If she thinks that something should be done, she might give a command without meaning to actually do it. Just remember to come to me until I tell you guys otherwise." Quil and Paul nodded their heads but Jake stayed still just looking down at the table.

"Jake, is there something that you want to say?" Sam asked, his voice letting his irritation show.

"Nothing, Sam."

"Alright, Paul - you take Jacob home and stand guard. We don't need any accidents happening. Quil, patrol around the area please." He watched the boys start gathering their dishes to put in the kitchen before turning to me. "You, go upstairs and get some sleep. Trust me when I say you'll need it."

I looked deep in his eyes and saw nothing but honesty. I turned back to the guys and gave them a quick goodbye before heading back upstairs and crawl back into the amazingly soft bed in nothing but Sam's shirt.

It took Sam about fifteen minutes before I heard him finally get the others out of the house and his footsteps start up the stairs.

I listened as he came up to my bedroom door and stop. It was almost like he wanted to tell me something but decided against it. In the next minute, he started walking again to his room down the hall.

As soon as I heard the light switch click off, my mind started drifting into a deep sleep. I just hope the nightmares will stay away this time…

* * *

**Leave me some love please! It makes my inner-wolf do a happy dance!  
Wolfie kisses and hugs,  
Stormy**


	9. Storms

_I can not tell you guys how sorry I am that it's taken me this long to post. I hope yall will forgive me...?  
I wrote a little bit more than usual and let ya guys have the scene at the end which I really debating on. I hope you guys enjoy it!  
A quick shout __out to thank aerobee82 for lookin this bad boy over today so I could get this out to yall! Thanks hun!_

_Disclaimer: S. Meyers owns it... I just dream._

* * *

**|Sam's POV|**

I listened to Bella fidget and moan in her sleep. She stayed awake until I was well on my way to sleeping and then I felt her start fighting in her nightmare almost instantly. That alone brought me out of sleep. Now with her nightmare, the storm which was supposed to be coming in tomorrow, rolled in and was releasing all it's anger down on us. Bella would moan or scream and then a flash of lightning and thunder would follow.

After about fifteen minutes through the screams and thunder, I could hear her heartbeat starting to quicken. There was a large flash and then a sudden, loud roll of thunder following. I felt Bella's fear jolt through my body as she let out a breath of air. I waited, knowing she would be feeling guilty if I went and comforted her while she thought I was sleeping.

However, as soon as the thought passed through my mind, I heard her little footsteps trek down the hall and stop in front of my bedroom door. She just waited. I knew she could hear my heart beating out of control and my breathing quicken, but she didn't move a muscle.

After a couple minutes, I was starting to think that maybe she just needed to feel comforted by my presence, and then she placed her hand on the door knob. With a tiny squeak from the door hinges, she opened the door and was taking little baby steps into the room.

"Sam?" Her voice sounded so scared.

"Hey, Bella… what's wrong?" I asked her as I propped myself up on my elbows to look at her more clearly.

"Lightning and thunder. They've always scared me." She crossed her arms over her chest, making her look completely vulnerable. With my enhanced vision, I could see how hard she was biting into her bottom lip.

Without really thinking about what I was doing, I lifted the covers off the bed and silently invited her in. When she realized what I was doing, her eyes widened and she quickly stepped up to the bed. I didn't know how high my bed actually was until I watched her have to jump up just to be able to crawl under the covers. She crawled over to the very edge of the bed and burrowed deep within the covers, still shaking slightly from her fears.

We stayed that way for a couple minutes, her on her side of the bed and me on mine. Just lying on our sides and listening to each other breathe. Suddenly, the room became aglow from the very close lightning bolt. The room rumbled from its following thunder. Bella, frozen in her state of fear, whimpered slightly, making something in my chest constrict and become painful. When the room became dark again, I rolled over so I was facing Bella's back and wrapped my arm around to pull her to my chest. I could fear her confusion, but buried my face in her hair before she could say anything.

"Don't worry, Bells. You're safe with me." And with that, we were both asleep within minutes, the storm continuing outside our bedroom window.

When I woke up, I stretched, ready to feel Bella's warm body next to mine but only finding empty space. My eyes shot open and I went through my mind trying to make sure whatever happened last night was real and not just a really weird dream. When my memories reminded me that she was really in the bed with me, I leaned over and buried my face in her pillow. Just smelling her brought a smile to my face.

After getting up and draining the lizard, I went downstairs to see where Bella was. I checked the living

room, finding the TV on to the news. For some reason, I never thought of Bella as a news type of person until I saw what they were reporting.

'_Five more bodies missing in Seattle today. With the total number of missing persons reaching into the twenties, Police are trying to find any leads pointing to a large gang or murderer in the region…'_

"Scary, huh?" Bella asked as she came up from behind me holding two cups of steaming coffee. She handed one to me wordlessly still watching the news anchor.

"I have a really bad feeling about this, Bells…" As soon as the words came out of my mouth, we heard the howl of Quil. Bella seemed to know what to do and grabbed the coffee mug out of my hands and rushed into the kitchen. When she was sure that everything was turned off that could possibly start a house fire, she jogged back over to me.

I grabbed her hand quickly and started towards the back door. When I pulled the door shut and made sure that the I actually locked it this time, I turned back towards Bella only to find her in wolf form looking expectantly at me.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'," I told her before phasing only to be met by visions of the main bathroom's shower walls. I could see her reaching out to touch it and then heard her thoughts about actually cumming on that same wall.

_Yes babe, I came on that wall… -_

Instantly her mind shut down and I swear I could see a slight reddish glow under that gray fur. I nudged her shoulder with mine hoping she would open back up.

When I felt the walls of her mind start opening again I gently licked her face.

_When I did that, I was thinking of you Bella. - _

Her eyes were downcast so I decided it was alright to continue with my thoughts.

…_And I smelled you up in that shower and I know that it turned you on. - _

That perked her ears up. I could see a little lust in her eyes before they turned hard.

_Focus, Sam. Quil needs our help whether it turned me on or not. -_

With that she faced forward before launching herself in the direction of the newest howl. I gave a responding yip in return and raced to catch up to her.

One thing that a person needs to know, is that Bella is really fast when she wants to be. Granted, we're a lot faster than ordinary animals, but she was really freaking fast.

I followed closely behind her, watching how her body moved while she ran. I've seen her run before but not like this. Not on her way to an emergency.

We ran for about two miles until the house came into our vision. Quil stood out back, facing the window of Jared's room. His eyes locked with Bella's before he looked over to me.

_I'm sorry, Sam… his fever has just peaked and I'm afraid that he's going to phase next to his mother next time she checks him out. - _

Quil thought to the both of us while looking back to the window with panic in his eyes.

Right when I was about to suggest that Bella take the lead on this, Jake and Paul came bounding out of the forest. With a quick bite to Jake's hind quarters, Paul lopped over to us, nudging shoulders with Bella.

_Bout time you made it over here slow poke - _

Bella joked at him.

_Hey now! I had to get Jake to phase without tearing my leg off in the process… not easy Bells. - _

He shook his head as the memory flowed from his mind to ours. Watching him dodge Jake's attacks made us laugh, while it only made Jake growl a little.

_Knock it off pup! Maybe next time you try that shit, I'll take more than just a bite outta ya! -_

Paul yelled back completely shutting Jake up and making him go into a submissive stance. Ears back, head down… nice.

_Alright guys, we need to focus back to Jared here. Anyone have anything for me to wear? _

- Bella asked looking at each of us before looking straight at me. _Great…_ - she said before rubbing her eyes and face with her right forearm.

_Bells, I got some stashed not too far from here if you don't mind wearing mine? _

- Paul asked looking back and forth between Bella and myself.

_Go ahead Bells, you need something to wear hun. -_

I looked at her and noticed her hesitation. _Go on Bells… Paul, go show her where they are. I'll watch over the pup and make sure everything's okay_.

I noticed as soon as I sent Paul with her, she calmed down a lot. I briefly wondered why that was but was suddenly brought out of my thoughts by a loud scream coming from Jared's room.

_Go Bella!_

- I yelled out as both her and Paul took off towards the woods at a full run. I watched as Jared's back arched towards the ceiling and then fall back down to the bed. Soon after, the shaking started. We all knew what was going to happen next, which was making Quil start pacing the ground next to the house.

A couple minutes later, I saw Paul and Bella come out of the forest. Him with her on his back holding on to the fur around his neck. From somewhere deep within me, I felt the sudden craving to kill him. Paul sensed this from me immediately and started slowing down to stop. I could tell that he was trying to tell me something in my mind but I didn't want to listen. The wolf in me knew somehow that he was trying to take Bella away from me and claim her as his own. A low growl was growing in my chest, ready to break free.

"Enough, Sam." Bella told me with a firm voice and look before continuing. "Paul is my brother and will be nothing more than that, understand?" She looked at me with her eyebrow arched, waiting for my answer.

"Understand me, Sam?" She asked one more time with her head cocked to the side and eyebrow still raised before starting to take Paul's shirt off of her. Quickly noticing what she was about to do, I stepped over to her and nudged her shoulder with my massive head. I really didn't need to have these guys looking at my mate naked.

_Not like it's not going to happen Sam. Better now than later when we don't need the distraction…_

- Quil supplied in my mind earning a growl. Bella mistook the growl and pushed away from me with a glare. My heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest knowing that my imprint was upset with me, plus the wolf in me really didn't like my other way pushing away from him.

"All of you guys stay out here. There's enough stress going on inside and I really don't want you to start anymore. If I hear any of you growl at each other, someone's ass is going to get kicked." With that, she took off to the front of the house to knock on the door. I listened to her talking to Jared's mom before actually seeing her walk into his room.

She looked down at Jared like a mother would look down at her pup and then it suddenly dawned on me that Bella would never be able to have babies. I honestly didn't know if she wanted one to begin with, but knowing that now she doesn't even have a choice in the matter makes tears come to my eyes.

As if knowing what I was thinking, she looked over at me with sadness in her own eyes. She only looked at me for a second, but I could read exactly what she was thinking. Bella pulled herself together quickly, covering her face in a focused mask and proceeded with what she was doing.

She reached out and felt his forehead before whispering soothing words into his ear. I couldn't make out what she was really saying, but pretty soon all the tremors in his body slowed down. They didn't stop altogether, however, but they were slowing down.

Bells looked over to us and motioned for us to come on in while keeping her mouth moving and talking into his ear.

_Paul, Quil, stay with Jake. I'll go in with her alright? _

_Sam, Sir, I'm going to go in with you. Quil can stay with the pup. She might need more muscle in there. _

- I could tell he was trying to tread nicely with me and I almost let the growl that was building in my chest out, only to realize that Bella could and probably would beat my ass when she was done.

I closed my eyes and bowed my head before replying. _Fine…_

Paul and I walked to the side of the house where Paul had brought some of the clothes and started phasing back into our human forms. With the shorts on, I led the way to the front door which was already open with a very annoyed looking Bella waiting for us.

"Bout damn time you guys got around here." She said while walking into my arms and sighing contently. "He's not doing so good in there. I really don't know how to handle it Sam." She sounded so lost when she spoke those words to me.

"No worries, we'll show you how to handle a new pup." I kissed the top of her head before heading down the hall and into Jared's room. I felt Bella and Paul join me on either side and follow my gaze to see a quivering, overgrown boy on the bed.

"It's going to be soon. See how bad he's shaking, Bells? That's the same way that Paul was before he phased. We just need to make sure someone's with him okay?" I said while turning and looking at her. Her eyes were trained on Jared's face watching the sweat roll down his cheek and drop to the wet pillow below him. "Let's just get him somewhat comfortable and leave him for a bit."

Paul and I stood across the room while Bella changed the wet rag on his forehead and then asked Jared's mom for another pillow or just a plain pillowcase. Watching her ask like that for a soon to-be brother made Sam's heart grow. He knew it was only a matter of time before she would figure out what the imprint was doing to her.

While Bella couldn't really sense it, the imprint was working its way through her. The little touches or kisses that she was giving Sam was the wolf inside her wanting to be with her mate. He couldn't wait for when Bella actually believed in the mating process and started caring for him in the way he cared for her.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Bella came up beside them and bumped hips with both Paul and himself. I could tell she was wanting to do something just by the way she was standing there looking at the two of us.

"This is a little depressing, don't you think? I want to go do something fun." She looked over at me and then at Paul before continuing. "Feel like some wrestling?" She asked with a huge smile plastered on her face.

Paul looked over to me with the same smile and with a little more excitement in his eyes, basically begging me to go along with the idea.

"Fine," I told her before grabbing her by the shoulders, "but if it gets too rowdy, we're going to stop. I don't need you hurting yourself." I reached up and gently held her cheek in my hand making her eyes turn from excitement to tender and kind. Then Paul happened…

If a random person, like Jared's mom, walked into the room, she would have sworn he was an actual pup. Bouncing around while still trying to be quiet, smiling like a damn fool.

"Come on guys…" Paul actually whined to us. "I haven't had a chance to fight with Bella yet!" With that, he turned and left the room in a very quick walk.

Bells and I just shook our heads before heading back out to the living area of Jared's house. Jared's mom didn't even notice that we were standing in the room; she likely forgot that we were even in the same house.

It took Bella four throat clearings before she got his mom's attention and that was as minimal as could get.

"We're going to leave now. Can you please not go into his room unless you have to? I'll be back by in about an hour and check on him okay?" Bella tried asking only receiving a little nod. Bella looked to me with sadness creeping out of her eyes. I squeezed her hand and started pulling her towards the back door.

As soon as we left the house, she took off to the tree line. Both Paul and Quil looked at me, confusion lacing their faces.

"Quil, stay here with Jared please. Paul, Jake - come with me." Jake looked at us before nodding to Quil then phasing and following in the direction that Bella took off to. Paul raced behind him to catch up and I followed them to the meadow where Bella was sitting.

As soon as she heard Jake's first footfall in the meadow, her ears perked and her body tensed. I could tell he was going to be the first one that she took on.

I ran faster not wanting to miss the fight that has been long overdue between the two. Paul sensed what I was doing and picked up speed as well. I knew that he wanted to have the first fight, but it looks like he might have to get sloppy seconds.

The first growls echoed through the meadow as soon as my first paw touched the ground. I looked over to find Bella charging at Jake with her teeth bared and ears back. Memories flooded my mind from the first actual fight that Bella was in. Jake must have watched some of them pass through my mind and whimpered slightly.

Paul sat a good distance away from the sibling, waiting for Bella to take down the pup. I cautiously made my way over to him hoping that Bells wouldn't think that I was a threat. Paul nodded his silver head in my direction with his eyes still on the circling wolves in front of him. His ears perked when Jake made the first move towards Bella, trying to rush her, only earning him a bite in the left hindquarters.

He whimpered looking at the fresh blood, which was quickly disappearing before our eyes. Jake turned his eyes to Bella with a slow growl coming from his chest. Hearing him growl at my mate caused a whole different side of me to want to come out. I had to quiet the building growl deep within my own chest.

My girl looked smug as she started circling him again.

_Are you sure you want to take me on Jake? Maybe you would like to fight Sam or Paul first… - _

she looked over to us after taunting him.

As soon as her eyes met his again, his lip raised over his teeth in a deadly snarl before dropping to the ground on his front legs waiting for her to attack.

_Fine - but remember Jake, you asked for it. _

And then, she attacked him. She was so graceful, leaping into the air and grabbing onto his fur only to throw him down on the ground. Every time Jake would stagger up, she would be right back on him.

Paul and I watched the two for a couple minutes before Jake finally started showing signs of fatigue. Bella instantly took advantage of the situation and kept at him until he could no longer stand on his own.

Paul looked over to me before standing up and lopping over to her.

_Ready to take me on squirt?_

We could hear the laughter in both her and his inner voice.

_Give me a little break and then you're on old man!_

With that, Bella came over to me before flopping down on the cool, green grass. She looked up at me with those big brown eyes before rolling over on her back with a wolfy grin on her face. I couldn't help but smile down at her. She pushed her left paw up to my face and gently nudged me. Enjoying this puppy side of her, I softly grabbed her paw in my mouth and started shaking it. Once she realized I was trying to play, she let out a weird but beautiful laughing bark.

Before she could get her paw out of my mouth and start playing back, we heard the one thing that we've been waiting for all day - a long howl.

Paul and Jake immediately stood up and looked over at a very shocked Bella who was still lying under me.

_Let's go guys! We get another brother tonight! _

With that, she jumped up and took off with the three of us following behind her. Her excitement was rolling off her in waves making Paul and I smile and actually want to take on this new pup. Before long, we were sliding to a stop next to Quil. We could see Jared in his room losing control of body as the tremors take over.

_Well, what are we waiting for? _

- Bella asked us before slowly walking over to the window.

Paul and I looked at each other before phasing back, covering ourselves and then working our way towards the back door. I was really starting to hope that this would be the last person to phase for a while.

* * *

_What did yall think? Was it worth the wait...? Hit that lil balloon lookin thingy and let me know!  
Wolfie hugs and kisses!  
Stormy_


	10. Memories

**Here ya guys go... Hope you yall enjoy it!  
****A big shout out to my beta buddy _aerobee82!_**

Disclaimer: Twilight Saga is S. Meyers

* * *

|Bella|

I waited patiently as Sam and Paul went into Jared's room. Jared's body was trembling so bad I was starting to think that he might fall off the bed. Before long, I heard a loud cry come from the poor man lying on the bed. The tremors soon became quakes and the body that Jared had soon changed into a massive, dark brown wolf.

Paul looked Jared over, making sure nothing was really hurt during the transformation. Jared stood on his bed, looking over at Sam who was watching him very closely. As soon as I opened my mind, his voice rang out over anyone's I've heard before.

_What the hell happened?_

- Jared asked with his eyes moving frantically over the room.

_Jared, calm down. You need to come outside so we can explain a little better. _

- I tried to calmly tell him. He snapped his huge head in my direction knowing that I was the one in his head.

_How can I hear you and who the fuck are you?_

_We have a special way of communicating through our minds. All you have to do is think it, and everyone who's phased will either see or hear it. And, my name is Bella. Now come out here before your mom sees you like that._

I sat down next to Quil and waited as he moved off his now broken bed and started over to the door with Sam and Paul following. It wasn't even a minute and the back door opened and the three boys walked out.

I jumped up a little from my sitting position and walked over to where Sam was. I put my forehead on his chest and pushed him backwards before whimpering to him. He looked at me like I was somewhat crazy before realizing that I wanted him and Paul to phase.

"Alright, alright. Don't get your tail in a knot." Sam replied before grabbing Paul's arm and moving beside the house to undress.

_Can someone fucking tell me why I'm a wolf?_

_Chill out, all in good time. Let's get out of here and head over to that meadow._

- Paul said from behind me.

Once Sam was by my side, we all took off through the forest to the meadow that we were just at. Paul was pushing himself to race with me and almost passed me until I nipped his back leg. I couldn't help but laugh as he tripped over himself and tumbled to the ground. Sam and Quil watched the entire exchange just shaking their heads and not saying anything. They were the first in the meadow and sat down in the middle.

As soon as I sat down and was starting to think about what to tell Jared or thinking about asking Sam to show me how he worked the newbies, I heard a loud growl before I was thrown to the side. My hackles rose involuntarily as I spun around and released a deep, loud growl. I heard Sam unleash a warning growl also but remained in my defensive stance.

Paul stood with a smirk on his muzzle looking at me.

'_Bout time I get to fight with you - _

He thought while getting ready to start circling me.

_We have bigger things to worry about and you want to fight with me? - _

I yelled back at him getting prepared for him to attack me.

He seemed to be thinking the same thing, considering he dropped down even lower before starting to prance around in our little circle.

_Yeah, well, the way I see it is that the new pup will understand who's the boss around here. _

I let out another warning growl before he charged at me. I quickly dodged his teeth and spun around to grab his tail with my canines. Paul whimpered slightly before pulling free and charging me again. I met him head on and rammed into him with my shoulder.

_Come on old man… I thought you were good at this. _

- I thought over to him as I watched him fix his posture and start circling me again. Every once in a while he would take a couple quick steps and turn like he was going to charge at me again.

Sam and the others sat still watching and waiting for us to finish, quietly murmuring thoughts in our heads.

_It's about to get real good… _

- Sam advised after watching me fight once before.

_I've got ten on Paul, dude. _

_You're so on. Might as well just hand over the money. Bells isn't going down without a fight. - _

Sam replied, echoing throughout Paul's and my mind.

Paul looked over to Sam and Quil and that's when I attacked. I quickly closed off my mind so he wouldn't be able to see the moves that I was going to make. I ran over to him, grabbing the back of his neck before throwing him down on the ground. Just for good measure, I shook him around a little bit. He tried fighting back, kicking his legs and snapping his jaws trying to grab onto something.

Unfortunately, one of his paws found purchase in my belly. I instantly dropped my hold and moved back hoping that the scratches would hurry up and heal. He seemed to be doing the same with his neck until I felt his body crash into mine, throwing me about ten feet away.

When I was sure that my stomach wouldn't rip open, I got up and charged him, waiting until the last minute and then pounced on his back. Paul sank down under my weight letting me grab hold of his neck again. I snarled when he tried moving out from under me. Making sure my jaw was locked this time, I tossed my head from side to side.

I could hear Sam trying to break into my mind and then saw him taking a couple steps in my direction. I growled deep, warning him to keep back. Paul, below me, remained motionless with his ears pinned back and his body curled. Some part of my mind knew that he was trying to show me that he was being submissive, but another part wanted him to suffer.

Sensing that someone phased, I turned my ears in the direction of the footfalls that were slowly making their way towards me. I could feel my chest rumbling hoping that whoever was making their way over to me, would stop before I had to make them stop.

"Bella, you need to let Paul, your brother, go. You're hurting him Bells." I could hear the pleading in Sam's voice as he spoke to me.

He walked closer to me with his hands up, palms facing me to show that he wasn't going to hurt me. The wolf in me wanted to fight him. The woman in me however, wanted me to go to him and let him take care of me.

I slowly started to open my jaw up. Paul tensed under me knowing that I was giving up and letting him go. I tried opening my mind's wall, but I was too involved in the inner beast to trigger anything. After my mouth was open, I looked over to Paul's face and made contact with his eyes. I bent down even further and gently licked his cheek hoping he'd understand and possibly forgive me.

I moved off of him and Quil came over to check him out and see if there was any lasting damage. Quil sniffed Paul over and then nodded over to Sam, and then to me. Sam walked the rest of the way to me and then placed his hand on my left shoulder.

"Jared, what you just saw was something that you're going to be going through also. Bella just fought her inner wolf, who wanted to kill Paul over there," he motioned over to Paul, who was limping away slowly.

Sam phased back into his wolf form and I could hear his thoughts come into my mind.

_Bells, it's okay. Paul's okay… limping a little, but he knew what the chances were. -_

He bent his head down to look me in the eyes after he said that.

_I'm sorry I lost control again. -_

I thought and looked into his gorgeous brown eyes. He leaned over and gave a little lick on my cheek before looking over to Quil and Jared.

_Can you handle the new pup for me, Sam? I don't know what to do. _

- I whispered the last part not wanting to admit it.

_Okay, for starters we need him to calm down enough to phase back to human form. Once he's accomplished that, he's good to go. -_

Sam told me with a shoulder shrug. After that, he started talking with Jared, seeing what was calming to him. A couple good memories of his past later, and he was phased back into his human form. Paul was kind enough to grab a pair of shorts from a hiding place so I wouldn't have to be subjected to all of Jared's natural form for too long.

Once we were all comfortable with Jared's phasing, he phased back to wolf so we could all communicate.

_We need to start doing patrols Bella. _

- Sam looked over to me.

_Should we start tonight and then have some of the others cover or just have an all-nighter? -_

I replied throwing the ball in his court considering he knew more about this type of thing to begin with.

He sat still for a minute just staring at me. Looks like we're going to pull an all-nighter.

I could see Paul and Quil shaking their heads behind Sam before nudging Jake and Jared to the opening on the other side of the meadow. Before Paul could actually leave, I called over to him. He looked over his shoulder and saw the worry and sadness in my eyes.

_No worries Bells. Jared and Jake could do the same thing. Just wait until someone does it to you and you'll understand, alright? You two have a good night._

- And with that, the small group left for home.

Sam came up beside me, pushing my shoulder with his own to grab my attention. _Let's go. _

**|Sam|**

Running with Bella brought back all the memories that we gained when she took off cross country. Bella, seeing what I was thinking at the moment, smiled over to me before nipping at my ear.

_What brought those up?_

_Just remembering the last time I really ran with you._

- She looked over at me with kindness in her eyes.

_So, ol' wise one, where are we going? - _

She asked while looking around through all the trees.

_First, I'm going to show you our territory. A pair of wolves always circle it before going back and swiping through the actually territory. _

_Sounds… exciting. We do this every night? -_

She asked looking over at me.

_Yep - _

Then we ran in silence, only talking when absolutely necessary.

When the last of the sun's rays left the sky, we started to circle around the northern area and started towards the east. As soon as we hit the Cullen's territory, I felt Bella stiffen slightly and slow down a tad.

_What's that smell? -_

_What does it smell like to you? - _

I wanted to know if she still was able to smell the Cullen boy or if the vampire smell was just altogether nasty for her as well.

_It smells sweet… too sweet. It's stinging my nose a little. -_

She replied before sneezing to get the new scent out of her nose. There was only so much of it wolves could handle before it became too much.

_That would be the same smell that lured you to love a certain type of creature. -_

She looked over to me with confusion written all over her face. _Bella, that's the smell of vampires. _

The look of understanding and sadness came fast and hard for her. She stopped suddenly and closed her mind off to me. I honestly couldn't stand it when she did that to me. I slowed down and walked to where she was just in case she would need me. When she felt me next to her, she leaned into me for a few seconds and then straightened back up.

She moved slowly to the front porch, looking over her shoulder every so often. Her body was sluggish and she wasn't holding herself up like she prides herself in doing. Her tail was tucked down with the white tip marking a trail where it dragged on the ground. When she made it to the large front door, she forced her eyes closed and pushed against it making it open with a loud squeak. She stood completely still with her mind closed tight. I nudged her from behind to try and gain her attention, but all I received was an ear twitch.

One step at a time, we walked into the cleared-out house. The Cullens left nothing behind it seemed. After walking all throughout the bottom floor, Bella moved past me to climb up the stairs. When we reached the second floor, I felt a cold shiver run through my body. I took a deep breath to see if there was anything new or anything different than usual about the house. All seemed clear, but there was definitely a disturbing vibe in the house.

I watched as Bella moved from room to room, sometimes with her mind slowly opening and memories from that room running through both of our minds and sometimes with her memories only left for herself. When we reached the stairs for the third floor, her mind opened completely and shocked me with the clarity.

_Edward held her hand as they climbed the stairs, he would look over to her and smile before looking forward again. _

'_My room's the only one being used up here at the moment. There's two others that Esme seems to think she needs as guest rooms for all the visitors we don't have. There is one room that I think you would like up here though.' He turned her sharply and opened a large door leading them into a very dark room. When he turned the light on, she gasped at all the music and art surrounding the walls in the room. _

'_Where did all of these come from?' She asked while leading him around the room._

'_Where do you think, love? Esme collects them from all eras and puts them in them in this room when she can't find places to put them around the house. Do you like them?' He asked carefully, watching her._

'_I love them, Edward. I love you.' She looked up at him. She watched his eyes grow dark as he turned his head away in shame._

'_I love you, Bella, more than you'll ever know…'_

She shook her head like she was trying to clear her thoughts and then looked at me with eyes full of tears.

_If he loved me so much, why did he leave Sam?_

- Her voice broke even in her thoughts and I knew that when I saw him next, I would personally rip him apart and place his limbs all over the world so he knew what real pain felt like.

_I don't know, Bella, and honestly, I could care less. _

- She turned her face away before I could actually finish what I was trying to say, so I moved around her body to be able to look her in the eyes. _I could care less, because he hurt you. Nobody will ever hurt you again, understand me? - _

She looked at me with those big brown eyes and I watched her figure out what I was trying to say. I wanted her to know that I was going to be there for her no matter what and even the Cullens couldn't change that fact.

She nuzzled into my neck, breathing in my scent. _Thank you, Sam. I think I need to go up and get a little bit of closure, okay?_

_Alright, take your time._ -

I followed her form with my eyes as she moved up the stairs and then down the hall. I sat in the middle of the hall that I was standing in and listened as she moved from room to room. She opened her mind for me to look through as she went and smelled all the different scents still lingering.

Finally she came back in my view and took her time going down the stairs. Her eyes told me how she was feeling and if I couldn't tell that way, all I had to do was wait for it. On the last couple steps, she pounced down and crashed into me knocking me on my side. She laid her head on my exposed shoulder and just looked at me.

_Umm, not that I don't mind all the attention, but what are you doing? -_

_Looking. - _

I rolled my eyes at her obvious answer.

_I can see that, but don't go you wanna go explore a little more? - _

She just laid there waiting me out before jumping up and sitting down.

_Okay, lead the way. - _

We spent the rest of the night running through the woods, chasing each other and enjoying all the things the night had to offer. When it was time for the sun to rise, we found a nice hillside to lay down on and watch together. It was definitely going to be one of my best memories and hopefully there will be more to come.

* * *

**So, whats yall think about it? Please review and leave me some lovins!**  
**Hugs and wolfie kisses!**  
**Stormy~**


End file.
